chances can bring two people back together
by ruin princess
Summary: my first fanfic! graduation day!natsume proposed to mikan but mikan turned him down..after 2 years they see each other again,can time change their feelings for each other?please read and review!thanks. HxR MxN..
1. yes or no?

Disclaimer:

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 1: Yes or No?**

-Flashback-

"Hey mikan!" shouted Anna

"Come with us! The dance is fun!" nonoko said

"We need to talk, polka dotted panties girl." Said the raven haired boy natsume.

"I'll talk to you later ok? Anna and the others are calling me." Said the brunette.

"No! I think we need to talk right now "exclaimed natsume." "It's important." He continued

"Mikan." Called her best friend hotaru." It's the last day of school, we're graduating college then your there wasting your time, come on!"Hotaru shouted. Her hair now is long and smooth, her eyes. Same as always dull and she face pretty yet emotionless.

"Okay, I'm coming." Mikan answered.

"Hey polka dot, I told you we need to talk." Natsume said, now irritated.

"I'll talk to you hon. later ok?"Mikan answered staring at natsume.

"But…."" Haii..." said natsume sighing heavily.

Then mikan went to hotaru and the others.

"We'll talk later ok?"She said before leaving. Smiling.

Then Ruka came to see natsume, (actually mikan and natsume are in their favorite sakura tree, sitting, leaning at its trunk.)"Natsume, how did your plan go?" asked his best friend.

"I can't talk to her, something or someone is always interrupting us." he said, sighing again.

"Want me to help?" Ruka said.

"No. I need to do this on my own, I'm fine. "He said." Why are you here anyway? you should be with hotaru right?" continued natsume." You guys are dating right?"He said then he smiled.

"Yah….but…."then natsume cut him.

"When do you plan to propose anyway? Where 20 anyway." Natsume said, Curious.

"Uhm…" blushing, that's the only thing that ruka was able to say.

Then there was silence…A deafening silence. The music, the laughter, the crying, every noise that you can expect was the only thing that enveloped the 2 men.

"Anyway," Ruka said breaking the silence, "are you sure you're ok?"He continued.

"Yah, I can manage, Why don't you go back to hotaru? She might be looking for you."

"Ok then, just call me when you need something ok? I'll just be with hotaru."Ruka said

Then before he left...

"Everything will be fine."Ruka said, smiling.

After that mikan came, exhausted yet smiling. Then she sat next to natsume, leaning to his shoulder, smiling.

"That was fun. Yet I'm sad coz this will be the last time I'll see you guys. "She said. But natsume didn't say anything to her.

"What's the matter?"She asked. Looking at natsume.

"….."

"hey……" Mikan said, Pouting.

"mikan.." natsume said…

"why?" she said.

"can I ask you something?"

"yah, sure hon, anything.why do you look serious anyway?"

"uhmm…"natsume then brought a small blue velvet box…. Mikan who is staring at him is shocked.

"uhm…mikan.." he said

"yes?"

"will you marry me?"natsume asked, blushing..

Mikan's face turned scarlet and her heart began to race, pounding…and then she suddenly she kissed natsume, a gentle and long kissed.Natsume saw her crying while she's kissing him and then after that kissed natsume asked.

"why are you crying? Is something the matter?" he asked

Then mikan hugged natsume, hard, it's like she can't be able to do that any more to him.and then she said.

"Im sorry, Natsume…"

Then she stood,and ran, she felt like this will be the end of the world for her.She cried and cried she felt like there will be no tomorrow. She felt weak… While natsume who is shocked just stared blankly,his eyes dull, his face emotionless…Then he violently start punching the tree's trunk..

"what happened to you?" hotaru asked.

"did something happened?"anna asked

"It must be about you and natsume, Your face is blushing hardly, did something happened, Ne, mikan?" ruka asked.

"what do you mean happened?"mikan said. Her tears can't stop flowing..

"Since when did you start lying to me?"hotaru said.

"nothing happened, what do you want me to say?"

"Mikan, I you've been my best fried since were young, I know everything about you, So don't hide things from me. i know you"

Then mikan hugged hotaru, then she cried again.

"natsume proposed to me and I turned him down."mikan said while hugging hotaru.

Leaving the gang shocked….

"what?"they all said.. shocked.

"it's because I don't deserve him, His the famous hyuuga , the black cat and im just an ordinary girl, with weak alice…."she explained.

"you're being senseless again."hotaru said.

"so what if his the famous hyuuga or the black cat?" ruka said.

"mikan, please think of what you doing.think about your decision again, Can't you see how important you are to natsume?"ruka explained.

"It's not about being famous or having a strong alice, AS LONG AS YOU LOVE EACH OTHER..that's the important thing."Anna explained.

Mikan who is quiet yet serious rethink her decision then she cried again, she ran, looking for natsume, nut she wasn't able to find him.She went back to the sakura tree hoping to see him but he's not there anymore.

end of flashback

"


	2. regrets

**Chapter 2****: regret**

two years after that…

"I dreamt of it again" said a beautiful brunette girl...Mikan.., rubbing her eyes as she just woke up.

"I'm sorry natsume, "she said, thinking about her dream, she sighed heavily.

"What's the matter with me? It's been 2 years already, since that night" she asked herself... "We weren't able to see each other after that night." She said.

"haiii…." Then she sighed again heavily.

"I need to go to work! I'm going to be late!"She shouted as she saw the time from her alarm clock.

She went down, and then she took a bath then ate her breakfast then left. She went inside her black sports car then drives to work.

"Hi Mikan." Said a familiar voice behind her, shocked she saw ruka, standing behind her. Ruka is the new co- executive of Mikan.

"How 'ya …"then mikan cut him

Hugging ruka she then said….

"Ruka, I missed you so much! How are you?" Mikan said happily.

"Fine, I'm engaged already, to Hotaru, It's been two years already…Since that night I mean."

"Yah...Two years…." mikan said.

"Ohm Ruka, can I ask you something?"

"Yah, sure..."

"Uhm, do you know what happened to natsume? I mean after that night?"

"Natsume? He's alright, actually he's also leaving in this city but after I moved, we haven't seen each other yet."

"Ah.If you see him please don't tell him that I asked something about him ok? Please ruka..."

"Ok, can I ask you something too?"

"Yah, of course anything…"

"uHm, do you still love natsume? I mean do you still have feelings for him?"

Mikan had difficulty answering the questions but in the end she said the truth…

"natsume? Feelings?"

Mikan just smiled then..

"yes, I still have feelings for him, I did regret that decision, I tried looking for him but I didn't find him that night and after that very night we wasn't able to see each other again."

"mikan, did you know that after the night that he proposes to you and you turned him down, he didn't show any interest with girls anymore. He didn't have any love life after that night. It seems to me that he still loves you because he didn't love any girl after you." ruka explained.

"oh I see, one last favor please?." "can we just keep this conversation within the two of us?"

"I really want to see natsume again if I have the chance just to tell him how I really feel and That I made a regretful mistake that night."

"do you want me to help you guys see each other again?"ruka asked, staring at mikan..

"no, thank you ruka, chances may bring us back together."


	3. coincidence

**Chapter 3: ****Coincidence **

After that chat Ruka and Mikan went to their respective places and worked. After working, Ruka went to Mikan's work place and invited her for dinner. She agreed, and they both went to a restaurant near by, while they were eating they saw natsume, walking.

"Here's your chance mikan." ruka said, smiling.

"But…"then ruka cut her,

"Natsume!"He shouted. Walking towards him.

Natsume who was shocked just stared at ruka. Mikan who saw him immediately turned red, her heart pounding as if it's going to skip a bit then suddenly ruka came to her, and behind him is natsume.

"Natsume, What are you doing in here?" Ruka asked.

"Uhm, nothing, just killing time. " He said glancing at mikan.

"Ah..." "Why don't you join us here?" ruka invited.

"I have something to do you see."

"That "something" can wait for tomorrow, Ne, mikan?"

"Huh? Yah... I suppose." she said glancing at natsume then suddenly she met his crimson orbs. Then she immediately looked to ruka.

Then he sat beside mikan, while mikan whose heart is still pounding and blushing hardly kept quiet. Until natsume greeted her.

"Hi! Long time no see." he said. Staring dearly at mikan.

"Yah, it's been two whole years, and I miss you. "She whispered to herself.

"So how was your two years?"She continued.

"Its fine, Always busy at work, I don't even have the time to hangout with ruka."He said.

"Ah, I see."

"How about you? I haven't got any news about you. What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing much, always busy. No time for friends..."

"Oh...I see."

"Oh!"Ruka exclaimed. "I need to pick up Hotaru, We have a date you see..." he continued.

"natsume, take care of mikna for me, will 'ya?" "Take her home. "He said.

"But…" both said...

"Bye guys! See you then" then ruka went ahead, but before he left he shouted "things will be fine mikan!" then he left. After that there was silence, an eerie silence.

"Uhm, I need to go home. It's getting late." mikan said as she looks in her watch.

"Do you want me to take you home?" the raven haired boy asked.

"No, thank you, I'll just take a taxi."

"Well then, see you again."

"Yah me too, it's been nice seeing you again."

"Yah. Nice."

Then it rain, Mikan was stuck outside the restaurant, wondering how she will be able to go home.

"I suppose you can't decline my offer now, do you?" natsume said, Smiling

"Uhm..."that's the only thing mikan was able to say, as she stares to his crimson orbs.

"Just wait right here ok? I'll go and pick my car up" he said

"I thought you don't have a car."

"I have, I just parked it at the corner near this restaurant."

"Ah... I see. It's because we saw you walking a while ago, that's why I thought you don't have one"

"Ah, that. I walked because my condominium is near here. "He explained

"I see." then she smiled

"Just wait right here ok? It will take a sec..."

"Ok. Thanks by the way."

Then natsume run into the rain, went to his condo , picked his car up and drove it back to the restaurant.


	4. gap

**Chapter 4: gap**

Just wait right here ok? It will take a sec..."

"Ok. Thanks by the way."

Then natsume run into the rain, went to his condo, picked his car up and drove it back to the restaurant.

While mikan who was left there was feeling nervous who's her heart is pounding, her cheeks blushing in 10 shades of red, and her eyes full of emotions. She then told herself.

"Is this correct? This should be my chance to tell him what I really feel, yet I fell like there is something wrong. What if he doesn't love me anymore? What will happen next? I guess time managed to change his feelings for me..." these are the things she thought while waiting for natsume. "what if he is still hurt and not be able to accept my feelings?" Then natsume arrived calling her then after she heard him she quickly run under the rain and went inside natsume's car and sat beside him. Then natsume gave her a towel and told her to use it to dry herself, the brunette just smiled and said thank you natsume.

After that there was a deafening silence they both just stared on streets, mikan who is sitting comfortably put her hands near the end of her seatbelt's lock (right side) while natsume put his hand above hers then he intertwined his hands to her. Mikan, shocked looked at him then she asked why is he doing that he just smiled then he kissed mikan' s hand and he said…..

"I love you! Can we………."

"huh?! can what?"(mikan is so dense, she didn't wasn't able to hear that properly)

"ne- never mind"he answered blushing hard yet mikan didn't notice it then suddenly a song was played in natsume's radio..

_"What Hurts The Most"_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

After hearing that song they both stared to each other mikan just smiled while natsume still has her hand then mikan ask if he has someone important to him but he just smiled knowing who dense mikan is she misunderstood it and thought that he has someone important to him then without hesitating mikan started crying natsume who is still driving stop and parked the car then looked at mikan and asked what is the problem mikan just keep quiet then tried not to cry anymore but the tears cant stop flowing and then natsume just brought his handkerchief out from his pocket then he wiped those tears flowing from her silky cheeks then he suddenly put his lips on hers and with shocked mikan widened her eyes and deepened the kiss more after a while mikan broke the kissed and said

"what was that for?"

"for shutting you up, didn't you noticed that you suddenly start crying?"

"uhm…"that's the only thing she was able to answer then she just smiled...

**Was the story great?**

**Please review!! I m begging you!!  
I'll update it 2 weeks from now cause I'm going to be busy for school**

**But I'll try updating it soon!!  
next chapter:**

**Chapter 5: I love you too **

**Thanks again!!**

**For those who reviewed my story earlier, thanks a lot!!**

**I appreciate it very much!!**

**--ruin princess---**


	5. i love you too

--------**Previously**** -------**

After hearing that song they both stared to each other mikan just smiled while natsume still has her hand then mikan ask if he has someone important to him but he just smiled knowing who dense mikan is she misunderstood it and thought that he has someone important to him then without hesitating mikan started crying natsume who is still driving stop and parked the car then looked at mikan and asked what is the problem mikan just keep quiet then tried not to cry anymore but the tears cant stop flowing and then natsume just brought his handkerchief out from his pocket then he wiped those tears flowing from her silky cheeks then he suddenly put his lips on hers and with shocked mikan widened her eyes and deepened the kiss more after a while mikan broke the kissed and said

"What was that for?"

"For shutting you up, didn't you noticed that you suddenly start crying?"

"uhm…"that's the only thing she was able to answer then she just smiled...

**---------End of chapter------**

**Chapter 5: I love you too**

After that kiss both of them remained silent, all they can hear is the song playing on the radio, then natsume asked her if she's ok she said she fine then he continue driving after 10 minutes of that silence they finally arrived in mikan's house. It was a 2 storey house, cream in color and is unbelievably big, for her cause she's living alone.

"Your house is sure big!" natsume said looking at her ex's house.

"No, thanks by the way…, for driving me home. Sorry for the burden"

"No, its ok, no need to worry, your not a burden_I'll do anything for __you)__"_he said

"Oh okay then, thanks for the ride, hyuuga- kun."

Mikan who was about to open the door suddenly was stopped by natsume, he told her that he'll open the door for her yet she insisted and tried to open the door again natsume then opened his door and run to the other side of the car and opened mikan's door.(what a gentleman!!)She was then escorted by natsume from there up to her doorstep then she smiled at him then thanked him once more. Natsume was about to leave when mikan called him and told him to stay there even for a while so he can at least dry his clothes 'coz it's dripping wet from the rain. He agreed and both of them entered the house, he suddenly felt warm all over, the atmosphere of her house was warm and he liked it very much. He felt like there is something in her house that other people can have, a feeling or maybe an object or a person maybe, inspiration. Then she asked natsume if he wants a cup of hot chocolate or coffee he answered then she quickly prepared it then she told natsume if he can wait for a while because she is going to change her wet clothes, her clothes in which you can see her oh so hot figure, those petite waist of her, and her brunette hair laying down, and her red soft lips, Then he nodded mikan then quickly went upstairs so she can change her clothes after a minute or so she came down, wearing a nightgown were in you her curves are seen, and she is carrying 2 towels one for drying her hair and the other one is for natsume, she gave it to him then he used it to dry himself, then she went to the kitchen and prepared their drinks. After 5 minutes she returned to the living room bringing 2 large cups of hot chocolate she gave the other one to natsume while the other one is for herself, then there was silence……….

"Uhm, natsume can you give me your clothes?" after hearing that natsume turned red but she didn't notice it because of his bangs.

"Huh? What for?" he asked looking at mikan...

"We need to dry your clothes, silly! You're soaking wet, look at your self, you might even catch a cold!" she answered, smiling.

"Ah, no it's okay, don't bother, It's fine." He insisted, his heart then began racing, his insides all mixed- up and he can feel the blood rushing in his cheeks, his blushing madly.

Then mikan came up to him and started unbuttoning his shirt, she can hear her heart pounding, thud, thud, thud, natsume who is feeling awkward about the situation, didn't moved at all he was dumbstruck of mikan 's sudden actions.

"Nothing changed…you're still stubborn yet….."She said smiling to her beloved natsume.

"Yeah right, I'm still stubborn yet?"He said staring at her hazel orbs.

"Nothing..."

"Hn..."

She finished removing his black polo, then she went near the kitchen and there she put it in a dryer then she went back to the living room and sat. Both of them were silent all they can hear is the flickering of the fire from the fire place in her living room. Someone then laughed, breaking the silence it was natsume who laugh, he was laughing because they were so silent and dead serious about nothing. Mikan just stared, then a smile was plastered to her lovely yet innocent face.

"Why are you laughing?"

"nothing"

"HMP!" mikan pouted

"really it's nothing, I just laughed 'coz were silent and dead serious about nothing."

"…………"

"oi! little girl!" he teased going back to his childish attitude.

"don't call me little girl! I have a name and it's M-I-K-A-N!!" she shouted

"fine, I just missed the old days, the days when we always fight, we teased each other and the times when we always go to central park, just so I can buy you some puff fluffs." He explained

"me too…"

**Sorry if it was cut!! I just don't want to make it too long that's why I did that! ****Hehehe**** hope you like it****..thanks**** for your reviews!!**

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter ****6 :**** Your Sick!!!**

**-------****ruin**** princess--------**


	6. you're sick

**-----****Previously****-----**

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing"

"HMP!" mikan pouted

"Really it's nothing; I just laughed 'coz were silent and dead serious about nothing."

"…………"

"Oi! Little girl!" he teased going back to his childish attitude.

"Don't call me little girl! I have a name and it's M-I-K-A-N!!" she shouted

"Fine, I just missed the old days, the days when we always fight, we teased each other and the times when we always go to central park, just so I can buy you some puff fluffs." He explained

"Me too…"

**-----End of chapter-----**

**Chapter 6: ****You're**** sick!!**

After that they both stared at each other his ruby red eyes staring at the girl's hazel eyes then after that 5 second stare they both looked away, both blushing in vivid red. Then something buzzed, it was mikan' s mini dryer, it was able to finish drying his cloth fast."Damn dryer! Why does it need fast? Not at a time like this!!" she cursed in her mind. She then got up, went to the kitchen, and fetch natsume's polo shirt, now dry and warm, she then went back to the living room and gave it to him, he put it on then bid farewell and as soon as he was about to leave he glanced at his angel once more, thanked her for her hospitality and walked away. He was about to open the door when mica suddenly hugged natsume (his back actually)

"I still love you natsume!"she shouted blushing madly." those 2 years, I'd lived my life full of regrets since that night," she continued. Natsume didn't believe her, he then broke mikan's hug and faced her.

"Why did you turn me down then?"He asked, raising his voice, his crimson eyes were staring at her auburn orbs. There was silence, mikan cannot answer his question yet she just stared at his ruby red eyes, full of anger and disappointment. After a while mikan answered his question but not as clearly as natsume expected, making him more irritated, she inhaled deeply and began explaining vividly.

"Hmn, the reason I turned you down 2 years ago was because I'm such an idiot, um-um-, it's because you're the famous natsume hyuuga, the famous black cat, your alice is powerful and can be use for the expense of others, while I'm just an ordinary, idiot, no-star, pig tail and clumsy girl whose alice is weak and is for my use only, I don't have any talent and I'm ugly." She explained while crying, her tears just wont stop flowing her eyes are starting to get red and puff after that she was silent. Fro natsume, he was shocked on how this stupid Alice of his can destroyed their relationship.

"Is that it? It's because I'm the famous natsume hyuuga, the kuro neko (black cat) of Alice academy? That's the reason you turned me down?"Mikan wasn't able to respond to his statement yet she just nodded.

"Mikan," he called again now calmly, looking at her tear stained face, grabbing her shoulders.

"I know it's hard for you but you shouldn't have done that, Alice, being famous, the star ranking... that doesn't have any connection on how I fell in love with you. I liked you because you bring warmth to people's hearts just with your smile, you let me laugh again, to express the feelings and emotions I once had w/c I suppressed when I came to the academy, I enjoyed your company. The time we spent together in our cherry blossoms tree, the time when we use to tease each other, the privilege to be with you, you have able to bring out the real me. You made me feel like a real person, to at least feel being an ordinary person, not worrying about my Alice and how people fear me. That's the reason I fell in love with you. Your cheerfulness, your carefree attitude, your ability to smile in every problem that comes your way. I like everything about you, and that doesn't have anything to do with our alices, Mikan"

After that he just smiled, kissed mikan's forehead and hugged her tightly, as if he doesn't want to let her go. She kneeled and cried again she felt very ashamed of what she had done; she cried and cried until there were no more tears for her to cry. Natsume just looked at her then she stopped, he then kneeled in front of her, wiped her tears and hugged her again it was like eternity, both of them doesn't want to let go of each other, especially mikan, she feels safe whenever natsume is beside her. Natsume then broke the hug, both of them stand, natsume once again bid his farewell and was about to leave then suddenly he collapsed. Mikan was shocked her mind was racing; she didn't know what to do. She rushed to natsume, she checked him, touched his forehead, he has a fever! Mikan then assist natsume to her bedroom, she laid him down, removed his polo and tucked him in a blanket. Mikan t went to the bathroom, she fetch a bucket of cold water, a small towel, a glass of water and his medicine, she hurriedly went back to her room and take care of natsume, every now and then she puts the small wet towel to his forehead and wait for it to dry then soaked it again and put it to his forehead again. After repeating that for sometime natsume's fever finally went down and was able to regain his consciousness, weakly he called mikan's name and smiled, she saw this and as soon as she saw him awake she then assist him to drink his medicine. She immediately took the glass and the medicine and gave it to him for him to drink.

"Here take these," she said, holding the glass of water and the medicine. After natsume drank the medicine he fell asleep once again. Mikan felt very relief but she started feeling sleepy.

"You're still stubborn yet so caring." She murmured to herself. she then heard natsume called her, she smiled and said "I will always be at your side, my love," then she gave him a quick peck on his lips and fell asleep, holding his right hand.

**--------End of chapter--------**

**What will happen next? Will mikan still be honest with her feelings for our **

**Handsome prince or will she continue lying about what she really feels **

**About natsume? Hope you like it! And thanks for the reviews!!**

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 7: do you still love me??**


	7. do you still love me?

**-------- Previously--------**

"You're still stubborn yet so caring." She murmured to herself. she then heard natsume called her, she smiled and said "I will always be at your side, my love," then she gave him a quick peck on his lips and fell asleep, holding his right hand.

**-------- End of chapter6-------**

**Chapter 7: do you still love me?**

**Thank you for your reviews: smalltaz, miyuki-chan07, charmix08, Jc-zala, mookie, zanniemay, ak3, melissa1995, duriansan****, -**** baoxiao-, mikansakura1, -kimy-chan-, anchinesegrl13493, and germainez!!****Hope**** you like this chappie!!****Thanks**** again!**

A beautiful Saturday morning, a certain brunette and a certain raven haired boy was still sleeping, holding each other's hand. Suddenly the raven haired boy suddenly woke up….

"Where am I?"He asked himself, tying to remember what took place last night." this isn't my place," he continues, as he stares in the environment surrounding him.

"Ah, I remembered, I was talking to mikan last night and I was suppose to leave but…ouch." He felt as if his head was bumped into something. It hurts...he suddenly laid eyes on the brunette sleeping soundly beside him, holding his hand, he then sit-up and leaned closer to the sleeping brunette, he kissed her forehead and said "thank you, I guess nothing changed.. between the two of us. I am happy. I love you mikan" he whispered to her ear and went back to sleep. After a while the brunette finally woke up, she then saw natsume sleeping soundly, she quickly checked him up and said "good thing his fever went down already, I'm glad," she told herself. "I'd better start cooking then, before he wakes up, but I'll take a bath first." She then got up, went to her closet, chose the outfit she will wear and went to the bathroom.

Natsume woke up again, he then smelled the scent of strawberries coming from the bathroom. "Mikan must be taking a bath huh?" then he got up, arranged mikan's bed and went downstairs, to the kitchen, and started cooking their breakfast. Mikan then went out from the bathroom, wearing a lavender tank top with the print "campus' sweetheart" in it, and a white mini skirt and black flip flops. She then notices that natsume isn't there anymore and her bed was nicely arranged, she quickly went downstairs, to the kitchen and saw natsume cooking, she was shocked, she never knew that natsume can cook.

"So you're here…."she said, looking at natsume.

"Is there any problem with it, huh? Little girl?"He said, smirking...

"I told you not to call me little girl, where adults know! So stop calling me that, hyuuga! you should rest you know, you collapsed yesterday, you didn't told me that your sick!"

"I don't want to worry you that are why I didn't tell you that."

"Well you made me worried! I didn't know what to do to you last night, I was panicking!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Its ok, just don't make me nervous again ok? Promise?"

"Promise!" then mikan just smiled, making natsume blushed. (_You're__ still cute, even though __you're__ worried.) _he though.

"Why are you cooking anyway?"

"Hum, I thought I can repay you by cooking our breakfast."

"silly you! Stop it, and let me continue it for you, ok? You're sick so you need to rest, honey..why don't you just go to the living room and watch tv."

"ok,, if you say so, uhm, what did you just said? the last part?

"nothing…"

"hn! You said honey didn't you?"

"no I didn't."

"yes you did."

"no I didn't."

"fine.hmp."

Then natsume went to the living room, watching tv while mikan continued cooking then she suddenly shouted, causing natsume to rush down to her.

"what happened?" he asked. Looking extremely worried

"nothing.."

"stop lying! I know something happened! Baka!"

"I told you nothing happened…"

Then natsume saw blood droplets on the floor, behind mikan, he saw it and grabbed her right hand, he saw her middle finger bleeding.

"so nothing happened huh?" he raised his brow as he examined her hand.

"so? its just a cut, as if I'm going to die or something.."

"shut up!" he said, making mikan silent he then grabbed her bleeding and suck the blood oozing from it. Mikan just blushed; unable to talk then natsume just stared at her. All he can hear is the pounding of their hearts, he then let go of her finger, then he grabbed her petite waist then pulled her closer to him, she just stared, natsume suddenly kissed mikan gently and passionately, her eyes widened then she closed it, she deepened the kiss more, even hung her arms around his neck then after a while she broke the sweet kiss they just had.both gasping for air she asked natsume.

"what was that for?"

"to prove that ur mine!. I love you!"

"but…."(I love you natsume but I think our relationship is already over, 2 years ago, sorry for hurting you….she thought)

Then both of them became silent…………

"natsume?"

"……."

"natsume, can i…"

"we need to talk.."

"after that he stared at her, unable to speak mica then hugged him..blushing, natsume then broke the silence..

"what is it u wanna talk about?"

"you see,, I don't love you anymore, I believe our relationship was over, 2 years ago, so please leave me alone, I don't wanna see you again!"

He was hurt, its like his heart will shatter in thousands of pieces any second, deep inside he knew that she was lying but he wondered what made her say that..tears began forming in his crimson orbs, the next thing he knew was that he was crying, for mikan, it also hurts her, to be able to say those things, but she's afraid to get hurt again,, that's the reason she done that. "did time manage to changed her? maybe I was wrong after all, to think that she's still in love with me.. I'm such an idiot,.." his thoughts screaming inside his mind, then he walked out, packed his things up and left, leaving mikan, sobbing, her face blank, her beautiful hazel eyes, blank and her face, tear stained. all she can taste is her lips w/c tastes like natsume's.

"I shouldn't have done that! Last night I manage to tell him my feelings, and now hurt him! i lied, lied to myself, lied to him, causing this to happen to us, when can we be happy? im such an idiot, if I didn't turned him down 2 years ago, we should be married by know, to have a wonderful family..but no, that didn't happened and it's all my fault.." she sniffled, she was cut by the ringing sound outside her house, someone is outside..she then pulled herself together and went to the door…

"who's that?"

"open it up!baka!"

She then opened the door revealing her long time best friend, hotaru imai,.

"what are you doing here?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…

She was shot by hotaru's upgraded baka gun.(baka gun 3.0)

"what was that for?"

End of chapter 7

* * *

Hope you like it!!

Please review!!

Next chapter:

Chapter 8 :thank you my best friend….


	8. thank you my best friend

**---- Previously-----**

"Who's that?"

"Open it up! Baka!"

She then opened the door revealing her long time best friend, hotaru imai,

"What are you doing here?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…

She was shot by hotaru's upgraded baka gun. (Baka gun 3.0)

"What was that for?"

** ----- ****End**** of chapter 7------**

**Chapter 8: thank you my best friend**

"For not letting me in you idiot!!And for asking too many questions!!" the ice queen said, looking inside the brunette's house.

"Hotaru, your such a meanie!"

Then mikan let her in…

"Why are you here anyway?"You should be with ruka right?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Again she was shot by her best friend's bake gun…

"Itai!!!!!!!! What was that for?"She asked while touching the big lump on her head…

"Is there a problem with it? It's not bad to hang out with your best friend you know, once in a while right?"She said, smirking

Mica then looked at here and smiled weakly, knowing hotaru she quickly recognized that something is wrong with her best friend, yes she concern, but she hid it...

"What's the matter?" she asked, staring at the brunette's chocolate brown orbs...

"Nothing..."she answered, avoiding the onyx eyes of hotaru.

"I didn't know that my best friend can lie to me, when did you even start doing this to me, Baka!?" her face emotionless and her voice is cold yet calm

"Sorry hotaru, it's not like I really want to lie to you, it's just that this is my problem, I don't want you to be involved in it…"she explained, feeling ashamed deep inside her.

"Ok then, but if you need my help just tell me, ok? Or call me...me and ruka are always ready to help you. "She said, trying to make mikan feel better...

"Ok, thanks you hotaru!"

Then mikan looked to hotaru, she was about to hug hotaru when she was shot by the baka gun (for the third time!) she wailed…pouting in front of hotaru...

"What did you that? I just want to hug you!"

"did I give you the permission to hug me?i might get your baka germs..you idiot!"

Mikan pouted again, she then uses her puppy eyes to let her hug hotaru, she saw it then she nods, mikan quickly hugged hotaru before she changes her mind, she smiled, hugging her best friend tightly as if she doesn't want to let go of her.she wants to cry, but she held it up, she remembered what hotaru always tell her, not to cry b'coz she looks ugly..she pulled herself together and stopped hugging hotaru..then she said..

"thanks again hotaru, I really miss you……"

"yeah, me too.."(yah, your correct for once she admits her emotions..)

"oh, by the way, is it true that you and ruka saw natsume last night?" hotaru asked, changing the sad topic..

"yup! How did you know?"

"idiot!! Im with ruka last night remember?"

"ah!!! I forgot!!, how are you? I mean you 2?"

Hotaru was quiet but blushing hardly then she said "we're fine, going strong I guess."

"I'm happy for the 2 of you then."

"Thanks"

"Anyway, what happened to the 2 of you last night, after ruka left?"

"hum…" after what mikan has answered, she retold everything that happened last night until this morning…

"Baka! Why did you said that?!, you idiot… mikan don't make things hard for the 2 of you, cant you see that this is your chance to make up with natsume? "she said, lecturing mikan..

"but…"

"just do what's right for you 2 okay?"

"what if he doesn't have any feelings for me anymore?"

"remember what ruka told you? About natsume not having a love life after that night?"

"Uhm… yeah…wait, how did you know that?"

"ruka told me last night, he told me everything…"

"ah…"

"Why are you asking things about us anyway? We should arrange your problems with natsume, baka!"

"But I already told you, I'm afraid of what may happen …"

"Face it, as he faced your decision that night..."

"But…"before she was able to make another excuse she was cut off by the ice queen...

"Wanna go to the mall? I need to but something for ruka, next week is going to be our 26th monthsari..."Changing the topic again…

"Yah, wait for me ok? I'm just going to change my clothes…ok? Flashing a bright smile...

"Hurry up! Baka!"

**-----Meanwhile-----**

After natsume left mikan's place...ruka called him and asked him if he wants to drink..he said yes and they met at the mall, inside it is a bar…

"girls are complicated.." natsume said..

"huh?"

"after u left I drove mikan home, I stayed there for the night coz im sick then a while ago she told me that she loves me but she turned me down 2 years ago…im confused, I don't know what's the real thing anymore.."

"why don't you just confess? i mean be honest, make her feel that your serious about her.."

"tsk..whatever.. all I know is that girls are a complicated matter."

"fine.."

**-----back to mikan's house-----**

"ok hotaru, lets go…"excited, she wore a cream turtle neck long sleeve shirt. A black leggings, and black flats, her hair was worn down…

"your so slow! Baka!" she said angrily

"you made me wait for an hour!!"she continued..

"gomene hotaru…" smiling.. "lets go then.." she continued..

What mikan and natsume don't know is that there being set up by their best friends…

**did you like it??**

**Hope you do!!**

**Sorry for the late update**

**Im kinda busy this past few days**

**thanks for your review and support!!**

**Please stay with me till I finish the story!!**

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 9: her point of view…**

**What will happen next??**

**Will they be honest to each other, Especially mikan?**

**Or will natsume force her to tell the truth?**

**Find out on the next chapter..**

**Ja Ne!**


	9. her point of view

**----- ****Previously****-----**

"Ok hotaru, let's go…"excited, she wore a cream turtle neck long sleeve shirt. A black leggings, and black flats, her hair was worn down…

"You're so slow! Baka!" she said angrily

"You made me wait for an hour!!"She continued...

"Gomene hotaru…" smiling..."let's go then..." she continued...

What mikan and natsume don't know is that there being set up by their best friends…

**---****End**** of chapter 8-----**

**---****Chapter**** 9: her point of view-----**

----Flashback-----

"Hon. I bumped into mica a while ago; she's my new co- executive..."

"And"

"What do you mean and?"

"….."Polishing her baka gun...

"And we had dinner, and guess what, we both saw natsume, I invited him in the restaurant and we ate, then I left them," smiling he informed hotaru.

After hearing the news, hotaru just smiled she then grab ruka's neck and kissed him. He blushed madly, while hotaru just smirked at him, while staring to his fiancée's reaction, after that she broke the kiss off, both of then stared at each other then they looked away.

"What was that for? Ruka asked, still blushing...his eyes covered by his blonde hair...

"……"she's just smiling...

----- End of flashback-----

While natsume and ruka are still in the bar, mikan and hotaru just arrived in the mall. Ruka called, he told hotaru that they are already in the bar...after that conversation, she then invited mikan to go to the clothes store which is standing beside the bar...she said yes and both of them started walking...they're outside the clothes store when suddenly mikan found herself being drag by the ice queen inside the bar, she saw ruka, sitting, waving at them and beside him is our kuro neko…her heart began racing, she started blushing..

"Hi ruka!" she said, smiling...

"Hi natsu---"but she didn't continue greeting him because she suddenly remembered what happened this morning...

"Hon. I miss you," ruka said. Stroking her fiancée's long raven hair...while smiling sweetly...

"I'm with you last night baka! And you miss me already?" looking at ruka...

"Here have a sit, both of you," natsume butted in, pointing on the chair beside him and ruka...

Then the 2 girls sat...of course hotaru sat beside her hon, as for mikan she sat beside natsume as if she had a choice…

"So what brings you here?"Natsume asked...glancing at mikan

"Nothing, we just saw you guys here so we went here..." mikan answered

"Is there any problem with it? Huh Hyuuga?" she said glaring at natsume, if threatening natsume

"hn..."

After that there was silence all they can hear is the whispering of ruka and hotaru... hotaru then kissed ruka and ruka just blushed...w/c made mikan giggle.. Natsume just looked at them, while drinking his 2 bottle of beer...and as for hotaru she didn't let out a single amount of emotion in her face...she didn't care if people are staring at them, mikan who was still looking at them just smiled and said "I'm happy for you hotaru- chan." She said to herself that hotaru is such a lucky girl, ruka is a nice guy...she hoped that things between her and natsume will also be like that...she's bothered about his feelings she's always wondering if he still have feelings for her or not..she wants natsume to prove himself that he still have feelings for her, because she's afraid to get hurt again that's why she approach things like that..What she doesn't know is that she's the only girl natsume hyuuga has ever loved...

**-----****Mikan's**** pov-----**

Look at those two; they're simply made for each other...a perfect couple! They didn't have to go through these stupid problems. jealousy, difference, misunderstandings and especially lies.. all because they are honest with each other, not like my relationship with natsume, it's hard, for the both of us, I need to lie just because I'm afraid to get hurt again.. I'm so stupid, making him suffer like this...tsk...why cant I just tell him how I really feel, those 3 simple words…"mikan! you're chance is here..you've been waiting for these moment..you found each other again!" said an encouraging voice inside her mind, then her best friend's words came up to her mind, "you should face it, just as he faced your decision.." she deeply thought about it, hotaru is right, i should face I, whatever his answer will be… she said to herself...if he turned me down I should just moved on, and besides hotaru is there for me, so is ruka, smiling she began feeling better, besides if he said yes, I'll be the most happiest girl in the world, she thought…, what she don't know is that a pair of crimson orbs are staring at her..

**----- End of POV-----**

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 10: ****his point**** of view**

**Sorry if it's short**

**Hope you like it!!**

**Don't forget to review ****okie**

**Thanks again….**

"I still love you mikan and I cant control myself anymore…" "I'll tell you ewhen the right time comes…"


	10. his point of view

**-----****Previously****-----**

if he turned me down I should just moved on, and besides hotaru is there for me, so is ruka, smiling she began feeling better, besides if he said yes, I'll be the most happiest girl in the world, she thought…, what she don't know is that a pair of crimson orbs are staring at her..

**------****End**** of chapter 9-----**

**-----****Chapter**** 10: his point of view-----**

------Natsume's point of view-----

"I really should stop thinking that time didn't change her, right?" he asked to himself as he stared at the brunette sitting next to her which seems to be day dreaming..

"those 2 years, it managed to change you.." he continued, his feelings became more sad, full of regrets, full of lies.."I think I need to start form the very beginning(courting), I shouldn't have said those things to her, not yet, it's too early, maybe that stupid confession of mine shocked her that's why she's been avoiding me… I'm such an idiot (he thought) I shouldn't have done those things to her, now I confused her, my mikan, I miss your warm and sweet smile, those embraces, I still love you mikan, and I cant stop my self from falling deeply in live with you, your still dense so I need to explain it to you more clearly, but know, you need to wait until things are clear between the 2 of us…thinking about those thoughts and hidden emotions of the fire caster, made him feel sad, but somehow happy, he don't know why but he felt as if that waiting patiently can bring something good for the both of them, he smiled after that, and whispered to himself" I'll explain everything to you when the right time comes"

-----End of POV-----

-----Normal POV-----

Mikan and natsume are still quiet, while hotaru and ruka are sweet to each other. Natsume then stand and began walking away, heading outside to the garden (the garden is near the mall) mikan noticed that so to her curiosity she followed natsume but before she left she told hotaru and ruka about that. she quickly followed natsume, to her shock she found him at the sakura tree, at the top most branch of the tree, reading his manga, she then quietly laid her back to the tree trunk trying not to disturb natsume then she stared at the sky, as she recalls her memories from the past(her past and natsume's), tears suddenly fall from her brown eyes, she was crying quietly, natsume noticed it them he jumped from the branch he was resting to and land beside the crying brunette, as soon as she felt his presence beside her, she quickly wiped her tears and tried to smile, as she faced him, she suddenly starts feeling safe and secure she found that natsume is hugging her..He then said "I will protect you always." She blushed not even trying to pull him away from herself... she was longing for this feeling, a feeling to be secured and safe always..yet she can't find that certain feeling, this is the only time she felt it again after 2 years and again with the man she truly loves.., she wanted to kiss him but she stopped herself b'coz she told the man she has loved that she doesn't want to see him again all of those are lies, she knows it, …she knew everything, that it was all a lie yet she didn't say anything to natsume,.. He broke the hug then there was silence... all they can hear are the chirping of the birds, the laughter of the children, the rustling of the leaves...he took her hand and intertwined his fingers to hers, he then lay it on his lap, still silent mikan looked at him with a confusing expression, he didn't notice it but he knew that she is staring at him..he then faced her and said " what do you want?" she quickly looked away feeling, awkward, then natsume held her chin and made it face him, they looked at each other, closer, then closer until it's only few inches away, they kissed, both of them cannot stop themselves..after a long and passionate kiss, mikan stood up, dusted her clothes and ran away, as for natsume, he stayed then smirked while saying "idiot…" mikan was running as fast as she could, her heart was beating very fast then she murmur to herself "why didn't I pushed him away? I miss that kiss, those warm soft lips of him... w8 did I just thought of that?"As she nodded her head, trying to remove the thought… she arrived at the bar, beet red, gasping for air, she then faced hotaru and ruka who was looking at her.

"What happened?" ruka asked...

"Nothing..."

"Hmp..." hotaru acted...

She smacked her……

"ITAI!!!!!!!! what was that for?!" she asked angrily as she rub her cheeks..

"your blushing madly yet nothing happened to you!!stop joking me, idiot!"

"but nothing did happen!" she answered

"is it about natsume?"ruka butted in.

She didn't answer, then they became silent again..natsume is still at the tree, resting, the thing that happened a while ago kept playing onto his mind all he was able to say was her name.. MIKAN… then it rained, soaking him…

"im tired, im going home," she said

"wait, where about to go home too, can you wait for us?"

"yeah sure, I guess"

"Oh! its raining, wait, where is natsume??"she asked worriedly(maybe he is still at th tree) she thought..

"let's look for him.." ruka instructed

"okay.." answered the 2 girls.. they started looking for him, after a while ruka found him, lying on the ground, unconscious, he called mikan and hotaru and they went there..to the sakura tree..

"what happened? Is he alright?"she asked…holding his hand..

"he is ok but he has a fever.."

"thank goodness! At least a fever.."

They all went home, mikan was droved home by hotaru, natsume by ruka… natsume was drive back to his condominium… as the 2 girls arrive the brunette's house, hotaru quickly bid farewell and left mikan..at the night she cant sleep, all she can think about are the things that happened a while ago, and natsume being sick, "I wonder if he is alright," she thought…then after a while she fell asleep. While hotaru went straight to ruka's condominium, yes she lied about going home, as she arrived there, they started planning on how to bring the 2 idiots back together and her best friend's upcoming birthday…

**-----****end**** of chapter 10----**

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Hope u like it guys!!

If I don't get at least 5 reviews,

im not going to continue updating this,,

So please review!!

Sorry if it's short..

And sorry for demanding, it's just im

Using your reviews as a basis

On when i will update my story!!thanks again! And please update!

Pretty please!!!

-----ruin princess-----


	11. preparations day 1

**-----previously-----**

They all went home, mikan was droved home by hotaru, natsume by ruka… natsume was drive back to his condominium… as the 2 girls arrive the brunette's house, hotaru quickly bid farewell and left mikan..at the night she cant sleep, all she can think about are the things that happened a while ago, and natsume being sick, "I wonder if he is alright," she thought…then after a while she fell asleep. While hotaru went straight to ruka's condominium, yes she lied about going home, as she arrived there, they started planning on how to bring the 2 idiots back together and her best friend's upcoming birthday…..

**----- end of chapter 10-----**

**Chapter 11: preparations**** (day 1)**

Hotaru had an idea, first she thought that they may celebrate mikan's birthday by having a reunion and the other one is to go to alice academy….they settled it and go for the reunion, since its already been 2 years, 2 whole years without communication… that's why they settled it like that.. that same night they started calling and communicating with their old friends, luckily, everyone was able to be contact…after that they both decided to sleep, the next morning at their surprise all of them was there(boy wasn't that fast!?), I mean the gang was all present,..nonoko is now a famous scientist, anna, a well known culinary chef, yuu, a future CEO of a famous company, sumire, a well known detective, koko and mochu, business partners, ruka, executive / veterinarian, hotaru, a gadget inventor, mikan, executive/ model, natsume, model. Thy are all happy to see each other, and for the next couple of weeks, they will be busy preparing mikan's upcoming party and hanging out with each other after that..as for our dear natsume, he will be the so called distraction for our lovely brunette that night, all of them slept at hotaru's house or maybe a mansion,

It is a 2 storey house, with 10 master bedrooms,, which contains a large bathroom, with Jacuzzi inside, a flat screen t.v, and an air conditioning unit, you can find everything you want that there is to be found at a suite!(nice isn't it?),,anyways.. all of them decided to sleep early, all of them are tired especially "the visitors" of hotaru and ruka. "the visitors" decided to sleep on the same room knowing that all of them are already engaged for 1 ½ years…except for RxH, which is engaged for 2 ½ years..

**The room mates:**

Nonoko & yuu

Anna & koko

Sumire & mochu

Hotaru &ruka

The only pair who's not yet engaged are mikan and natsume..

------flashback-----

The same day, lunch time, all of them are eating their lunch, then they started chatting, those things that happened those past few years, everything, all of them trying to close the gap that has existed for the past years..then all of the sudden the topic of their conversation was mikan and natsume,, ruka then told them all the things that happened the other day( day1-meeting with ruka , day 2-natsume confessing to mikan, day3- going to the mall)after that brief story telling of ruka all of them was shocked, some of them started saying oww, some of them sighing… the gang expected that those two will be the first ones to get married or something like that but they are wrong, thy are all disappointed, they never thought that that night will be one heck of a night- a hard to forge, they never thought that they will have a hard time, then sumire a lil bit of angry said ..

" so those 2 are still not together?!sheesh!"

"yup and its all because of that stupid night" hotaru said..

for them that night was a taboo for them..they didn't dare to talk about it out loud especially when they are with mikan, cause knowing mikan , she will just end up crying and depressed. that's why they all decided to make it a taboo..

"so all we need to do is to bring them back together right?" sumire suggested,

"don't even suggest anything that you think is easy to do!"ruka hissed.

"yeah! and knowing hyugga-kun, things will be more difficult for us because he is as we all know, stubborn." hotaru continued.

"so what's the plan?"mochu and koko asked excitedly…

Then they formed a small circle and began whispering to each other..planning on what to do to those idiots,…

------end of flashback-----

All of them are sleeping soundly to their own private rooms, except for H&R, both of them are still wide awake, they're still at the kitchen, sitting, silent,,, then..

"why don't we go to the living room, and watch tv?" she interrupted, smiling, and holding ruka's hand.he nodded then walked going to the living room..

"those 2 idiots are a one heck of a headache!" she grunted, now her head lying on ruka's lap..

"let's just bring them together, okie? I know deep inside the hearts of those 2 that they still have feelings for each other but they are hesitating, hesitating to tell what they really feel for each other right?"while stroking hotaru's shoulder-length raven hair.

"hai, those idiots.."

"lets just plan something, hon" he said calmly

"what…" hotaru was suddenly cut when she felt ruka's lips pressing onto hers, she was shocked, her eyes widened, while the boy is smirking, then he broke it..both of them stared at each others eyes then looked away, there cheeks are in colorful shades of red, then they continue watching ..hotaru fell asleep on ruka's lap, ruka noticed this and gave her a quick peck on her lips, then "I love you.." he said. He then went to sleep,both of them sleeping in the same position as before…

**-----end of chapter 11------**


	12. preparation day 2

**-----****previously****-----**

Hotaru fell asleep on ruka's lap, then he kissed her and said" I love you.", then he fell asleep, both sleeping on the same position..

**------ ****end**** of chapter 11-----**

**Chapter 12: preparations (day 2)**

it's a humid Tuesday for the gang, its already 10 am yet all of them are still sleeping soundly, Hotaru didn't go to work since its just going to be 3 days before mikan's birthday. Ruka also didn't go to work, he closed his clinic, then he took a leave from his job, and stayed at her fiancés house, helping her to the preparations for the upcoming birthday party. At last they all woke up, its now 11 am, anna and nonoko quickly prepared their lunch, while the others are thinking on how will mikan's party will be presented and how to distract the brunette. after they ate their lunch, they all gathered to the living room and discussed the preparations for her birthday. all of them thought of the same idea…to make natsume hyugga their distraction for the brunette. since all of them knew what happened to those 2..and of course courtesy of imai hotaru and nogi ruka..

"so natsume is the distraction, so what is the next step?" koko asked, curious..

"bring them back together of course!" sumire answered, shouting..

"and how are we going to do that? If mikan told natsume that he never wanted to see him again eh?" mochu butted in

"simple..since natsume is sick, I'll just asked our brunette to look after him for me.." ruka said with confidence

"do you honestly think that that plan of ours will be flawless?" sumire shouted..

"idiot! Stop shouting, will yah! Of course the plan will be flawless…"the ice queen said smirking..

"so that's it, But how about the party itself? we only have 3 days.." yuu said..worried

"lets go to the mall girls, and you boys, do whatever you want.." anna instructed.

"what are we going to do there?" nonoko asked

"so we can buy party accessories, silly girl!"

"ok then..if you say so.." then all of them went to their own room to get changed, while the boys are left in the living room, watching tv..after they changed, they all left, leaving the lazy boys in the house. Hours passed and its already 5 pm, the girls are still not here and the boys are worried all of a sudden then door burst open revealing the girls all of them looked tired…

"what happened to all of you?" ruka asked, as he walked to hotaru's direction..

"nothing,…" anna answered..

They bought a lot of birth day party decorations, stuffs, and accessories. They then started decorating the house, its already 7 pm and they just finished decorating a part of the living room, but there are still things that are missing…

The room was decorated in a debut form, except that the color they used was lavender and pink, and all those light colors they could possibly think of…they even hanged a banner in the middle of the living room stating…

Happy birthday mi-chan!!we love you! Especially.

After putting that banner, all of them ate dinner, around 9 pm, all of them was sleeping already , hoping that tomorrow they can at least finish decorating half of the living room..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ei**** guys!!****sorry**** if it is**** short!!****hope**** you like it!!**

**Please review!****next**** chapter:**

**Chapter 13: go to natsume's house**


	13. go to natsume's house

**----- ****previously****-----**

After putting that banner, all of them ate dinner, around 9 pm, all of them was sleeping already , hoping that tomorrow they can at least finish decorating half of the living room..

**-----**** end**** of chapter 12-----**

* * *

**Chapter 13: go to natsume's house**

**Mikan's house(****morning)**

"My birthday is near, I wonder what hotaru's present will be! where is she anyway? I wonder what is she doing anyway...maybe she is with ruka-pyon.."

"I wonder if natsume is alright, he seem to be so stressed out.. ruka also called me, telling

that he is sick again, oh that silly boy! always getting sick." all of these thought are inside

her head,,, she was sitting on a chair located in front of the window, her arms rested

above the table, her chin resting onto her hand…there was silence, all she can hear is the

rustling of the leaves outside and the wind brushing to her face..

Then her phone rang, someone is calling her, she picks it up and answered her phone it was ruka..

"hello?"

"mikan!"

"huh? What's up?"

"nothing,, can I asked…"ruka was cut of by her fiancé, she grabbed the phone and continued..

"can you please look after natsume for us?"

"huh?!!" she can once again feel her heart racing…

"please.."

"but…"

"pretty please.."

"I dint know where he leaves..." she reasoned out, hoping that hotaru will buy that lame excuse of her..

"I'll pick u up on 7., and I'll drive u there ok?"

"but.."

"pretty please.."

"okay then.."

"thank you mikan!"

"yeah right.."

"bye.."

"bye…"

Then after that phone call they hang up, she was then speechless and nervous. Shes caught

up between 2 thigns: first, she is going to be alone with natsume again. And second, she

still doesn't know if this is the right time to be honest with him "this is my chance, im alone with him.." she thought.

After that she stood up and started preparing her stuff..after that she took a bath and

dressed, she is wearing a lavender turtle neck shirt and a black leggings with black flats..

her hair is weared down, she went outside and saw ruka and hotaru waiting for her..she ran

towards them after she had closed the door and went inside his car,, there she greeted hotaru and ruka…

"hi ruka!" she greeted joyfully

"hhhhoooottttaaaarrruuuu!!!!" she shouted, trying to hug her "what happened to you?" she

asked worriedly.."I have' nt seen you these past few days…. I'm worried!" she continues,,,

"idiot!dont shout! Ur too loud!" smacking her head…

"ur so mean hotaru!"she complained, as she rub her head..

"settle down you two…" ruka interrupted..

Ruka then started driving…only the music playing can be heard between the 3 because they are so silent..

**"Over My Head (Cable Car)"**

I never knew

I never knew that everything was falling through

That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue

To turn and run when all I needed was the truth

But that's how it's got to be

It's coming down to nothing more than apathy

I'd rather run the other way than stay and see

The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in

Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mindLet's rearrange

I wish you were a stranger I could disengage

Just say that we agree and then never change

But that's disregard

Find another friend and you discard

As you lose the argument in a cable car

Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in

Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in

Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past

I'm becoming the part that don't last

I'm losing you and its effortless

Without a sound we lose sight of the ground

In the throw around

Never thought that you wanted to bring it down

I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in

Over my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mind

Everyone knows

She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in over my head

I'm in over my head

I'm in over...Everyone knows I'm inOver my head

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

She's on your mind

"mikan.." she called teasingly

"That song suits you two…" hotaru teasingly continued..

"shut up!" the brunette answered irritably

"make me!"

"………"

"doesn't that song suit them?"she asked ruka..

He just nodded…

"mikan…" she called again, teasing her

"what?!"

"nothing.."

"stop it! It's not funny anymore.."

"ok fine, but one more thing.."

"what is it?"

"do you still have feelings for natsume? Honestly speaking.."

As soon as those words passed the brunette's ears she quickly answered "YES!" she blinked a couple of times then she realized what she has just said..

"you fooled me!" she said shrieking..

" no I didn't.." she insisted..

"yes you did!"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes!!"

"I didn't because even thought I was fooling you, your heart and mind spoke for it self!! idiot!"

So all I got to do is to tell natsume huh?! She told ruka and letting mikan heard it..

"no! please don't!"

"and why shouldn't i?"

"cause I will be the one who will tell him! Ill will tell him myself!" she was so angry that she didn't realized what she has said..she gasped and said "oh no!"

"okay then,,if you want to.."

"fine!"

"wait! You tricked me again!!" she shouted..

"u huh…." Smirking..

"HHHOOOTTTAAARRRUUU!!!!"

"shut up!"

"when are you going to tell him?"ruka asked..

"tonight, or within this 3 days.."

"goodluck!" the couple said..

"fine!!" pouting, she answered

"where here!" ruka said

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

**hope**** you like it!!**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks guys!!**

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 14****:where**** here!! Calm down!!**


	14. where here! calm down!

**-----****Previously****-----**

"Shut up!"

"When are you going to tell him?"Ruka asked...

"Tonight, or within this 3 days..."

"Good luck!" the couple said...

"Fine!!" pouting, she answered

"Where here!" ruka said

**-----****End**** of chapter 13----**

**chapter 14: where here! calm down! **

Mikan began trembling again...she never felt this nervous, ruka and hotaru helped her as she bring her stuff with her inside natsume's house..As they entered, she and hotaru was amazed on how clean his condominium was, for a boy, the books neatly piled up, his manga collections are neatly stored in a glass cabinet, and in short everything is neat and organized. Hotaru then called mikan.

"What do you want now?!" she answered, still mad from what her best friend has done to her a while ago...

"Come here…"she instructed...

following her best friend's instruction, she went there and saw two doors, sitting right to each other…

"whats this?" she asked, touching the door knob of the white door (left side)

"this is your room…"ruka explained, opening the door on her right…

"while natsume's room is right beside yours!" hotaru continued…looking at the door located in the left side..

"so our rooms are just sitting to each other?!!"

"of course..baka!!"

Mikan returned to the living room and started going back and forth to place her bags in her room... while hotaru and ruka are just looking at her…whispering something to each other..

"okay mi-chan! we're leaving!!" hotaru said..waving her hand..

"bye mikan! Please take care of natsume ok?"

"Yeah whatever! Take care you two..." (waving at them)

"bye!"

Then the couple disappear, now mikan was the only one there, ALL ALONE WITH NATSUME HYUGGA…it's already 7 pm and our brunette is starting to get hungry..

"I better get going huh? I'll cook something for me and natsume.." she murmur to herself as she was walking to the kitchen, wearing an apron..

After 20-45 minutes she finished cooking and was about to eat when she heard someone shouting..she ran, wanting to know where the shout came from, she followed it, to her shock, the loud shout that she heard a while ago was from natsume's room.. worried, she opened the door she found natsume, sweating hardly, gasping for air, his hands were cold and trembling and was trying to grasp something, soon as he felt something to grab, he quickly pulled that thing and the next thing mikan knew was she was being hug by natsume hyugga, her head was resting on the raven haired boy's chest.. while his hand is was holding the brunette's head…she blushed madly, she was panicking, she don't have any idea on how to get out from his hug. then he calmed down, out of the blue he said, "mikan, don't leave me.." after those words passed her ears, she smiled and replied " im not going to leave you, and never will.. but for now I must stay away from you, im sorry if im hurting you.." she explained as if the person she was talking to was widely awake.. he is still asleep but I looks like his not the same as mikan saw him a while ago

"thank goodness your okay.." she felt very relief as she confirms to herself that the boy lying in front of her is now ok..

Then she went out of his room and went back to the kitchen, she ate her dinner and washed the dishes, after finishing that, she went to her room to get some clothes and took a shower… natsume then woke up, he is feeling a lil better but his head hurts, he went out of his room and smelled something he followed it and led him in the bathroom, it's a good thing that mikan already finished taking her shower, she dressed herself and wore her nightgown, she was about to sleep when she heard a noise coming outside her room.She ignored it and went to sleep.. going back to natsume.. after entering the bathroom, all he can smell is the smell of the strawberries.. "mikan.." he thought..he went outside the bathroom and now heading to the kitchen, he saw a plate full of food on the table and a note stating..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Natsume..**

**Here is your food, **

**I'd cook your favorites **

**Hope you like it!! **

**mikan **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

He was shocked after that, especially after seeing the name MIKAN...his lips suddenly formed a smile and said thank you.. "wait a minute, so that means that she went in here?!maybe ruka and her girlfriend brought her here…" he asked himself in astonishment..

He ate the food prepared by his darling, after emptying the plate he washed it and took a bath.. he then realized that the door next to his room was open so he decided to take peek who was in there..he opened it and saw our brunette sleeping soundly in the large bed…he thought he was dreaming but he realize that it was true.. "**his mikan****"** was there in front of him, sleeping..he tucked her in a blanket then caressed her red cheeks and said "sleep well my angel.." then he left, leaving the sleeping girl in the bed, smiling…

He then went back to his room and went back to sleep…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hope you lie it guys!!**

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 15: will you be my girlfriend??(again)**

**Thank you for reviewing my stories!!****thanks a bunch!!****---ruin princess---**


	15. will you be my girlfriend again?

**---****previously****---**

He ate the food prepared by his darling, after emptying the plate he washed it and took a bath.. he then realized that the door next to his room was open so he decided to take peek who was in there..he opened it and saw our brunette sleeping soundly in the large bed…he thought he was dreaming but he realize that it was true.. "**his**** mikan"** was there in front of him, sleeping..he tucked her in a blanket then caressed her red cheeks and said "sleep well my angel.." then he left, leaving the sleeping girl in the bed, smiling…

He then went back to his room and went back to sleep…

**---****end of**** chapter 14****—**

**Chapter 15: will you be my girlfriend again?**

It was a fine morning for the two.. mikan woke up early. She then called her secretary and

told her that she will be out from work starting this week up to the next. She then

started cooking breakfast and noticed that the plate that she left on the table was now

empty, there is also a note saying …

**Thank you**

**I enjoyed it**

**And sorry…**

**-****natsume****-**

She smiled then said to herself " welcome.." she continue to cook after an hour or so, she

finished cooking and started eating by herself again after eating she cleaned her plate and

started preparing food for natsume. After finishing what she had cook, she placed it on a

tray and started going to natsume's room, she knocked yet she didn't received an answer,

she opened the door and saw him sleeping soundly. She placed the tray above the table

near his bed and was about to go out when she heard someone calling her name, it was

natsume, she looked back and went close to him. She started panicking as she went closer

to him, but since she is already there, she stayed and stood up next to him, and greeted

"ohayo hyuuga- kun" "here is your breakfast" she continue as she placed the tray on his lap.

"thanks.." that's the only thing he was able to say as mikan assisted him. He then thought

That this may be the right time to confess to mikan he knows it, deep inside him he can

feel that this may be the perfect time to confess to the girl standing in front of

him…something good is going to happen to the two of them and he can feel it..

mikan immediately assisted him sitting up, as she tucked the two large pillows behind him.

She then realized that their faces are just inches to each other she can now feel his

breath tickling her cheeks she quickly pulled herself away from him as her heart starting

to beat madly, natsume noticed it and asked..

" Why are you here anyway?" trying to remove the awkwardness surrounding them…

" Uhm, it bcoz ruka and hotaru asked me a favor of looking after you, for them.. don't you want me to?" she Explained, trying to avoid his gaze…

"its not like that, am I not a burden?"

" of course not, where did you got that idea ne?" "ano- natsume, im sorry about

The other day, I was just shocked, that all,…"

"It's okay, don't worry about it…"

"Uhm, mikan, can I talk to you? I have something to tell you.."

"yeah, of course, about what?"

" you see, after what happened that night, I don't know what to do,

Im really disappointed about your answer and I was angry with you but then I started to

Think that maybe you did that because there are certain things that are making you

confused, and now that I know the reason why, I just wanna say to you that I AM

SERIOUS about what I have told you before, and the other day.. I LOVE YOU MIKAN

CAN YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?? I know this is too fast knowing that its only been a week

since we meet each other again, but please think about it, im not rushing you for the

answer, then he grabbed her wrist and hugged her, her hazel eyes now started having tears, she cried, tears continuously flows through her rosy cheeks she cant stop crying, she felt happy inside yet she is still hesitating, as she stood there frozen by the action the boy has made.

These are the words she's been wanting to hear since they saw each other again, now she have proven to herself that natsume loves her…that he is not lying to her, after the long hug, both of them was quiet until mikan decided to kiss him, he was shocked but respond into it, he was holding mikan's hand then placed in into his chest: it was a passionate kiss indeed, he licked her lips, begging for a full access of her mouth, she opened it allowing natsume to explore her insides, the taste of her lips, he loved it, gasping for air, they broke the kiss and was silent…

"so how was it?"

"huh?"

"the kiss.." he smirked..

"…"

"You enjoyed it!"

"No I didn't OR maybe" blushing

"see I told you! You'd enjoyed it!"

"Ok fine I enjoyed it, so what?"

"strawberries.." "the taste of your lips.."

"so?"

"I love you.."

She became silent, wondering what will she answer, then she gave him a quick kiss (10 seconds) "so you like the taste of my lips huh?" she asked teasingly..wiping **"his lips"**he just nodded,

"About the girlfriend thing.." he was nervous, he thought that he will be turned down again but to his dismay the girl answered..whispering something to him..

"I'll be glad to be your girlfriend!! Pervert! I love you.." he smiled and said

"stay with me forever mikan…"making the brunette speechless..

"of course, I wont leave you again, sorry for lying.."

""ok better get going huh? I have tons of things to do!"

She was starting to walk away, natsume was calling her but she didn't hear it. So he got up and ran after her, she turned around when he shouted his name causing the boy to bump at her, both of them fall in the solid ground, natsume was on top of her, she immediately stood up and helped him limperring, she assisted the boy to his bed, she told him to rest..

the rest of the day went on smooth the only difference was they are now together…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hope you like it!!****please**** review!!****thank**** you, to those who reviewed my ****fanfic****thanks**** a bunch..**

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 16: the date**


	16. the date

**---****Previously****---**

She was starting to walk away, natsume was calling her but she didn't hear it. So he got up and ran after her, she turned around when he shouted his name causing the boy to bump at her, both of them fall in the solid ground, natsume was on top of her, she immediately stood up and helped him limperring, she assisted the boy to his bed, she told him to rest

The rest of the day went on smooth the only difference was they are now together…

-----End of chapter 15-----

** Chapter ****16****: the**** date**

1 day, tomorrow will be mikan's birthday,

A beautiful day for a new couple, the brunette is still sleeping. So is the fire caster.

It's already 9:30 am, yet both of them are sleeping soundly...around 10, mikan's cell phone rang; someone is calling her, she was about to pick it up when she noticed that her phone was nowhere to be found, the fire caster has it, he is talking to the person who is calling mikan; it was hotaru..

"Hello?" he answered, irritated...

"Hyugga?"

"Huh?!"

"Is mikan there?"

"Yup, but she's still asleep..."

"Ah, can you go here at my place? We have something to discuss with you..."

"Sorry, but I can't...we have a date..."

"DATE??With whom??"

"Polka..."

"……" (_So__ she confessed huh??) She thought_

"Okay then, never mind..." she continued...

"Bye!!" he was about to hung up when he heard hota-chan's voice again...

"Don't make her cry!! Or else you'll suffer!!" she threatened...

"Whatever..." he hung up, and went back to sleep..; as for mikan, as soon as she saw natsume answering her phone, she went back to sleep...

**10:45am**

Mikan woke up (I forgot to tell you that they are sleeping in the same bed…their sleeping position is like this: her head is buried in his chest, his hand is on her petite waist, hugging her...)

"Ne natsume…"

"What?!"

"It's 10:45"

"So??"

"Wake up!!"

"Just give me ten more minutes okay?"Then he went back to sleep...

**After 10 minutes…**

"Ne natsume..."

"Huh?"

"Good morning" she greeted, then she gave natsume a quick good morning kiss...

"It's too early..." he complained... but since mikan kept on disturbing him, he woke up...

"Wanna go out??" mikan became speechless; she never thought that he will ask so quickly... "Yeah, sure..." she replied, as she got up form the bed and was preparing her outfit... she then took a shower, after a hour, around 11:50 and she just finished preparing herself; natsume has been waiting for at least 45 minutes…

"You did take ur time lil girl!"

"Gomene natsu-kun, I'm just excited…it's our **first date**..."

They went out, rode his Mercedes Benz car and drove, going to the mall; first, mikan wants to go to Alice academy so that she can visit tsubasa, misaki and narumi but it's far so she decided not to go there anymore... "maybe next time..." she mumbled to herself... so she just decided to go to the mall…

**12:30 pm**

They arrived at the mall, the brunette is wearing a spaghetti strap top with black pants w/ black flats…natsume is wearing a blue faded shirt , black pants and a pair of converse shoes..

They look good together…every young couple whom they passed is staring at them, all of them were jealous on how sweet they are to each other and their chemistry…they were looking at them as if they were celebrities, mi-Chan felt very insecure..She's not used of this kind of attention... natsume then whispered...

"Don't mind them...ok?"Then he smiled, mikan smiled to in reply...

"They went to the cinema; mikan wants to watch a romance flick while natsume wants to wants horror (so that mikan will be closed to him) they argued, in the end they just settled in on a rock paper scissors game, natsume won mikan obviously lose…

Then they watch… the show started, for the whole presentation of the movie, all he can hear are the screams and shouts of his fiancé, and he enjoyed it, his little girl was hiding behind him, sometimes tugging his shirt… because she is so afraid of monsters and ghost...she never changed, she always screams, there are times that she will just grab his hand and hold it tight.At last the movie was finished, they went out from the cinema, mikan looks so scared, and while natsume looks so happy …he was actually smiling as he looked at **his brunette**

"So how was it? Did you enjoy it, huh honey?" he asked teasingly, as he grabs her waist...

"You're a meanie..." pouting, "stop teasing me… it's not funny…" still scared...

"Will this make it better??" then he leaned closer to her, lifted her chin and kissed her...

"Much better..." smiling, she grabbed his shoulder clinging into it and continues to walk.

"I'm hungry..." she complained, rubbing her stomach...

"What do you wanna eat then??"

"Anything… just choose something for me ok?? I'll just go to that shop..." pointing to a clothes store... then natsume left...

He ordered the food and was about to head back to her direction when he saw her standing inside a jewelry shop...looking at a certain piece of accessory…

**End…**

**Hope you like it!!**

**Next chapter: **

**Chapter 17: the locket**

**Please review**

**And I wanna say thanks **

**To those who reviewed my**

**Story and told me that **

**They like or love it!!****Appreciate**** it!!**

**I'll continue updating this!****For**** you guys!!****Thanks**** again!!**

**:D**

**-****Ruin**** princess-**


	17. the locket

**--****Previously****--**

"So how was it? Did you enjoy it, huh honey?" he asked teasingly, as he grabs her waist...

"You're a meanie..." pouting, "stop teasing me… it's not funny…" still scared...

"Will this make it better??" then he leaned closer to her, lifted her chin and kissed her...

"Much better..." smiling, she grabbed his shoulder clinging into it and continues to walk.

"I'm hungry..." she complained, rubbing her stomach...

"What do you wanna eat then??"

"Anything… just choose something for me ok?? I'll just go to that shop..." pointing to a clothes store... then natsume left...

He ordered the food and was about to head back to her direction when he saw her standing inside a jewelry shop...looking at a certain piece of accessory…

**--end of chapter 16--**

**Chapter 17: the locket**

as he saw the girl standing inside the jewelry shop, he hurriedly went there, to her direction and went inside the store. Mikan didn't noticed this but she did felt a warm hand holding hers, she knew it was natsume's but she didn't even bother looking at it…instead she lock her auburn eyes in the accessory laid in the glass table-it was a locket- a heart shaped golden locket.

"Mister, who much is that locket?" he asked, pointing the golden locket mikan was staring at...

"Uhm about 7000 pesos...(around 200 dollars) Mikan then looked at him, she said that she just likes it…that there is no need to buy her that necklace, natsume insisted, he can see through her eyes that she likes that locket, so that's why he asked for the price…

Mikan continue to insist on what natsume wants to do but she only found herself talking to nobody as natsume is already paying for the jewelry. They exited the shop. Mikan haven't said a word, they went shopping. Mica bought a lot of clothes, for her it was a shopping spree…after that long day, both of them decided to go home.

**7:00pm**

They arrived, both of them exhausted, mikan changed her clothes and started cooking, while natsume took a shower and lounge in the couch, watching TV... still not talking to each other, natsume decided to break the silence enveloping them, he went up to mikan and asked her if she needs help with something, she shook her head and natsume asked once again, if she needs something, he received no reply..

Its time to eat and yet both of them are still quiet, they ate dinner, it passed, yet still quiet, she cleaned the plates while he cleaned the table, then she took a shower and went to sleep..

**11:00pm**

**Mikan's room**

Mikan is wide awake, her chin is resting on her hands while her hands are on top of the desk, she is looking at the night sky, which is filled with shining stars...

"kami-sama…" she muttered… then she fell asleep...

**Natsume's room**

The fire caster is awake, laid down, his arms behind his head, he cannot sleep since the brunette hasn't talked to him, he feels uneasy…he need to fixed things up with her and that is his decision..

"What's with her??" he asked to himself. Confused... "Is she mad at me? I better settle this now, I can't sleep, and she's bothering me, in my thoughts..." then he got up, went to her fiancé's room, he knocked yet he didn't receive any answers, so he snuck up to her room only to find out that the brunette is sleeping quietly, her arms crouched above the desk and her head faced down, she is facing the large open window.., he heard mikan saying "natsume.." which made him leaned over to her, he tucked her in a blanket and kissed her forehead, causing her to wake up..

"Natsume?" rubbing her auburn eyes like a kid, trying to clear her sight...

"Huh?"

She suddenly hugged natsume, she started crying, she hugged him tighter as if she doesn't want to let go of him...

"What's the matter hon?" as he kissed her forehead, trying to make her feel her better…

"I had a nightmare..."

"About what??"

"Something bad will happen to you. To us..."

"Whatever it is, it won't happen lil girl..."

"I love you, don't leave me..." crumpling his t-shirt's sleeve...

"I love you too..."

He then let go of mikan and said "sleep tight..." he was about to go out from her room when he remembered something...he turned around, faced mikan and pulled something out from his pocket, it was a small velvet box, he opened it revealing a golden locket in w/c the name of mikan and natsume are carved in its cover, he wore it into her and smiled, she was silent then natsume grabbed her neck, pulling her closer to himself and kissed her, she was shocked, her eyes widened; a tear suddenly fell from her hazel eyes as she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss..

"feeling much better?"still worried

"yeah, "

"thanks.. I love you" as she projects a weak smile

She then opened the locket and found a picture-their picture- she smiled, he was about to leave when she grabbed his shoulders and said "please stay with me.."

"in here?" she nodded

"why don't we just stayed in my room, that's bigger… much comfortable.."

"okay.." she said as she grabbed a blanket and 2 large fluffy pillows…

**--end—**

**Next chapter: **

**Chapter 18****:the**** favor**

**Sorry if this is short**

**I'll make it up to you guys!!****okie**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks!!****-ruin princess-**


	18. the favor

**--Previously--**

"Feeling much better?" still worried

"Yeah, "

"Thanks... I love you" as she projects a weak smile

She then opened the locket and found a picture-their picture- she smiled, he was about to leave when she grabbed his shoulders and said "please stay with me..."

"In here?" she nodded

"Why don't we just stay in my room, that's bigger… much comfortable..."

"Okay..." she said as she grabbed a blanket and 2 large fluffy pillows…

**--end of chapter 17—**

**--chapter 18—**

After she grabbed the pillows and the blanket, they went to his bedroom, they opened the door and mikan saw a large bed, but it is only plain, blue sheets and white blanket, that's all, but she didn't mind it, she was so tired and sleepy that all she wants to do is to sleep. natsume noticed this, he then carried mikan bridal style, she was shocked…

"Bring me down…"

"No…"

"Why??"

"Cause your tired and sleepy, it's written all over your face…"

"Bring me down…"

"No…"

"Fine, thanks…"

She then gave him a kiss, he smirked as he gently lay mikan down in his bed, they are still kissing then after she was sitting in the bed, and she broke the kiss and said...

"That's your reward for carrying me…"

"Hn…"

"Good night, natsume..."

"Hn…"

"I love you…"

"Me too..."

He kissed her good night, she was now sleeping, he took a bath before sleeping, he was now half naked, he changed his clothes and was now beside the sleeping brunette…he kissed her forehead and said…

"Sleep tight, my princess…"

"Natsume…"

"Oi, polka!" he didn't receive any reply, she smiled...

"You're dreaming of me…"

He was about to sleep when his phone rang, it's already 12:30am yet someone is calling him…he quickly grabbed the phone and answered it, to avoid waking the brunette up…

"Hello??!" he greeted, his voice is irritated...

"Natsume…"ruka answered…

"What do you want?! It's already 12:30 am, don't you know that??"

"Sorry…but can I ask you a favor??"

"At this time of night??"

"Please…"

"Yeah right, what do you want??"

"Can you please bring mikan here tomorrow? Hotaru's place I mean…"

"For what??"

"Secret…"

"Darn it!! What was that for??"

"Just wait and see..."

"fine…"

"oh, before I forget, bring clothes with you…that will last up to at least 2 weeks,ok?"

"what for.??"

"just wait and see…"

"fine!!"

"bye…" natsume said..

"oh, come here at 3pm…"

"ok…bye.."

"bye…"

Both of them hung up, beside ruka is a girl with raven hair and is sleeping beside him, her head is buried in his chest…today is the last day for preparing the brunette's birthday… tomorrow, will be the big day! All of them are looking forward in it… the gang finished decorating the house at around 9 pm, the living room is colorful, as if a child is going to celebrate her birthday there,…

They started decorating at 9am and ended at 5 pm , after that they went food shopping, and went home around 7 pm, the girls cooked the dinner, all of them ate and slept early…

**--flashback—**

"tomorrow will be mikan's birthday"

" im excited…"

"hope shell like this…"

"she better be…" hotaru said…holding her baka gun

"the decorations are wonderful, our efforts paid off…"

"something good will happen tomorrow, I can feel it…" ruka said…

"what do you mean??" pointing her baka gun to her fiancé…

"nothing…"

"why don't we just sleep??"

"yeah…"

"we're all tired…"

"…and sleepy…"

"goodnight…"all of them said….waving their goodbyes to each other…

**--end of flashback—**

**--end of chapter 18--**


	19. let's celebrate

**--previously—**

**--flashback—**

"Tomorrow will be mikan's birthday"

"I'm excited…"

"Hope shell like this…"

"She better be…" hotaru said…holding her baka gun

"The decorations are wonderful, our efforts paid off…"

"Something good will happen tomorrow, I can feel it…" ruka said…

"What do you mean??" pointing her baka gun to her fiancé…

"Nothing…"

"Why don't we just sleep??"

"Yeah…"

"We're all tired…"

"…and sleepy…"

"Goodnight…"all of them said….waving their goodbyes to each other…

**--end of flashback—**

**-- ****End**** of chapter 18—**

**Chapter 19: let's celebrate**

It's a pleasant morning for the couple, and the gang. Natsume who's half naked is still sleeping, beside him is mikan sleeping soundly. Her head is buried in his chest; strands of her auburn hair are covering her angelic sleeping face, one of her long flawless tanned legs are between the fire caster's legs. Their hands are intertwined, she revolt, now she is facing natsume's handsome face, her breath is tingling his face, causing him to wake up. He opens his eyes, revealing those oh so handsome crimson eyes of his. He saw mikan, still sleeping…he was now looking at her face, scanning at her features… he was now kissing her, giving her the "good morning kiss"… as soon as his warm lips met her soft, strawberry flavored lips, her big chocolate brown orbs starts to open, revealing a handsome raven haired boy lying next to her, kissing him, she was smiling, staring at him, blinking a couple of times and is smiling again.

"Good morning, Natsume-kun," as she gave him a peck on his cheeks...causing him to blush... "I love you…" she continued…

"Baka! Ohayou Gozaimasu – aishteru" he greeted back...

She is wearing a red night gown, while natsume only has a pair of faded blue pants with him… After that "morning greeting", both of them got up, brushed their teeth and was all freshened up.

They are now heading to the kitchen, mica was cooking their breakfast (even though it's already 11 am) while natsume is just watching TV. While cooking she starts to sense something -someone's arms is place to her waist, it was natsume's-

"Can I help you with something? honey?..." he asked sweetly.. She turns around, smiling, and said "just set the table for the two of us, please and thank you." He kissed her cheeks and replied "okay." She was beet red, after doing that, she then continues what she was doing. After 15 minutes, she finished cooking, they are now eating, and natsume is eating an eggroll, while mikan is eating bread, with bacon and egg. Afer eating, she began washing the plates while natsume is cleaning the table. It's already 12 pm and they still need to arrange their things for later (going to hotaru's place)...

"Hon, did you pack your clothes already?"

"Huh?"As she looks at him innocently…

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that you need to pack your clothes because we are going someplace else..."

"No…"

"Pack your things up! And bring clothes that will last up to a week or two..."

"Okay..."

"Hurry up!!"

"Okay! Chill…"

Mikan run to her room, she went straight to her closet and started packing her things, so is natsume...after half an hour, they are both finish, mikan is taking a bath, natsume is waiting for her..He is wearing a black shirt and pair of pants with white rubber shoes… mikan went out form the bathroom, she is wearing a baby blue summer dress running up to her knees and has a white slim ribbon on its waist, with black flats as her shoes... her long waist length hair is flowing freely, while his hair is in it's natural do (messy.)

**1:00pm**

They are now leaving, natsume's house is far from hotaru that's why they left early…They went inside the car, natsume, seating in the driver's seat and mikan, seating at the passenger's seat. He started driving, using only one hand, his right hand is holding the brunette's left hand...

"Where are we going anyway?" as she looks at him

"Somewhere exciting I guess…"

"Ne, ne, where are we going?" she asked again...

"Somewhere…"

"Somewhere?" "Just wait and you'll see..." he continues…

She pouted; still looking at natsume...he was looking at her then looks at the road again… After a while it become quiet, he look at the girl sitting next to her only to find her sleeping, their hands are still clasp together. He smiled and continues to drive, after 1 hour, they both arrive in the house, or should I call a mini mansion. She was still sleeping so he wake her up, patting her shoulder repeatedly she then wake up. She smiled as soon as she found out that they are already there.

"I need to blind fold you honey," he said… pulling a piece of cloth from his pocket

"Why?"

"Because I said so..."

"Now turn around so I can put it on you..."

"Bleh!! Okay" she turn around, smiling at him…

He put the cloth at her and blind folded her, both of them entered the house and as soon as hotaru and the others saw her they turn off the lights and gather at the middle part of the living room… The couple are both standing 3 feet in front of the gang, he (natsume) signal that you can greet now. They shouted, opened the lights and were waiting for the brunette's reaction, but they didn't get any… Instead they saw her face with a very confused look plastered on it.

The blind fold was now removed and was still looking at the gang, as if shocked…

"What are we doing here?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Mi-Chan!!!!" they greeted again, waiting for a reaction

"Surprise!" all the girls shouted

"Thanks, but my birthday is not until tomorrow, don't you remember?"

"Idiot! Today is your birthday!"

"No it's not"

"mi-Chan," anna called

"Yes?"

"Today is January 1st..."

"So?"

"You're such an idiot!!"

"Today is your birthday…"

She stops and thinks, after a minute or so she started saying ooh and aah, as all of them sweatdrops for her late reaction. Then she started running towards her friend's direction, she is indeed very happy to see them all together, after all those years, and she is also to see her best friend.

"HHHOOOTTTAAARRUUU!!!" she shouted, running to her direction.

"I've miss you so much!! We're were you? These past few days?" she continues, she is now crying, hugging her best friend

"Baka! Who told you that you can hug me? And didn't you remember? I and ruka did something, that's why you didn't saw me. This past few days, Baka!" hitting her head

the gang gather close at the brunette, they are now forming a circle, as soon as mikan saw anna, nonoko, sumire, yuu, mochu and koko, she let go her hug at hotaru and started to hug them one by one.., still crying and now hugging anna, she asked, " since when did you came here? I didn't see you here a while ago…"

"Where here since last week, I think…"

"Idiot! They were here since a while ago; they greeted you a while ago! Didn't you know!! You idiot!"

"Eeh? I didn't saw them!"

"Idiot!"

"So can we start the party? The boys butted in...

"LET'S START THE PARTY!!" mikan yelled...

"Okay!"

"Ok then! Let's play a game first…"

"What game?"

"You'll see…" smirking evilly…

"Form a circle..." she instructed…

They formed a circle; the inventor put a box in the middle of the circle and instructed them to….

**--End of chapter 19—**

**Hope you guys like it!!****please**** review!!****and**** sorry for updating late..**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

** Next chapter:**

**Chapter 20: let's play a small game! **


	20. let's play a small game

**--****Previously****--**

"So can we start the party? The boys butted in...

"LET'S START THE PARTY!!" mikan yelled...

"Okay!"

"Ok then! Let's play a game first…"

"What game?"

"You'll see…" smirking evilly…

"Form a circle..." she instructed…

They formed a circle; the inventor put a box in the middle of the circle and instructed them to….

**--end of chapter 19—**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** BEFORE READING MY STORY, I ****just**** wanna warn you that this chapter may contain a lil bit of malicious acts… and a lil bit of over the belt experiences, so don't tell me that I didn't warn you ok!! Please enjoy!!**

**--****Ruin**** princess--**

* * *

**--chapter 20: Let's ****play**** a small game****—**

Hotaru instructed them to form a circle. After they followed her instructions, she pulled a small box behind her and put it in the middle of the circle,

"What is that box?" natsume asked

"See for yourself,"

"Ne, ne hotaru, can we play now?" the brunette butted in,

"Of course, my dear mikan…" the inventor replied, smirking

"But first I need to tell you something, about this "little invention of mine" "she replied...

"Okay!" smiling...

She pushed a blue button placed on its side and its cover started to open, she pushed another button and a card suddenly appeared...she read the instructions which states:

There are 2 arrows in the box, the red and the blue one, the red arrow means "punisher" and the blue one will be the "victim."

The punisher will asked, "Truth or dare?"

If **truth**, push the **pink** button, placed on its side, a card will appear, get it and read what it states.

If **dare**, push the **lavender** button, laced on its side, a card will appear, get it and read what it sates.

**PS: WHAT EVER HAPPENS, YOU MUST FOLLOW WHAT THE CARDS SAYS, OR ELSE……**

After reading the instructions, all of them feel like chickens, except for natsume then hotaru asked them if they still wanna play, all of them nod, then the lil game start…

* * *

**The first pair:**

Victim- Ruka

Punisher-Hotaru

"You're so gonna be dead, ruka!!" the boys teased...

"Shut up!!" he replied, nervously...

"Truth or Dare??!!" the gang shouted

"Dare" he immediately answered.

"Well then…" hotaru said...

He pushed the lavender button and a card popped out...as soon as he started reading it, he became all red, blushing madly, unable to speak, mikan grabbed his card and read it out loud...(anyway, the formation is like this..Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan, Natsume, Sumire, Mochu, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko) **the card states**: Kiss the part you love most on your partner's body or whatever, for **1 minute!** Ruka was now panicking, he is shy and at the same time sweating, his forehead is sweating, and his hands are cold, he is pale, as If he is going to faint..

Then the gang looked at hotaru, waiting for any reactions yet they didn't get any, "Hurry up! This game can't last forever you know!" was her reply to all of the looking her friends had given to her… Ruka was now facing her fiancé, he was about to kiss her when he saw hotaru smiling… he reached for her shoulders and pulled it closer to him, he was now kissing her, kissing her to her red lips, hotaru was just staring blankly, while the gang are all laughing because of their reactions. A minute passed, and they finished the dare…They are both blushing, yet they still continue the game… All of the pairs are now finish except for mikan and natsume,

* * *

**Last pair:**

**Punisher-natsume**

**Victim-mikan**

"Wah!! That's unfair!"Mikan protested...

"Shut up!!" hotaru said...

"This will be interesting" the girls whispered to each other…

"Switch with me, honey," she said, using her puppy eyes

"HN..."

"Is that a yes?"

"No!"

"Aah…"

"Let's resume the game now," hotaru butted in...

"Truth or dare?" the gang shouted

"Dare!!" she replied cheerfully

A card pooped out after natsume grabbed the card and after he reads it, he blushed and was now smirking...

"What is it saying??" the gang asked

"Read it for yourselves" as he give the card to ruka, after he read it, he passed it to hotaru until it reaches the last person in the circle…but they didn't show it to mikan. After they read it, all of them were red,

"What does it says?"Mikan asked.

"See for your self..." as hotaru passed the card to mikan..."

**The cars states: **try to retrieve the candy from the punisher without using your hands…**P.S. ** The candy must be inside the punisher's mouth… (Sorry if it is yucky or anything like that, it was not my idea, it's my cousin's)

"**WHHHHAAAATTTT???!!!"** She shouted

"Shut up polka!! You're making me deaf..."

"Baka! Stop shouting!!"

"Mi-Chan! Stop shouting, keep your voice low!"

"Anyway, why don't you just do the dare, so we can finish the game already…

"But…"

"No buts-"

"Okay then..."

Natsume was now eating the candy, she was in front of him, and she was about to kiss him, then he whispered something… "I'm sorry…" then he kissed natsume, trying to get the candy, about a minute or so, she broke it, gasping for air…

"Did you get it?" she just shook her head

"Give me another chance..." she begged, as soon as she found hotaru holding her baka gun...

"Fine!" she kissed him again she bit her lower lip, causing it to open, natsume's tongue handed the candy, and he placed it into her tongue and broke the kiss...

"I got it!!"

"Really?"

"Let me see…"

She show her tongue to them, there is a candy lying in its surface...

"Nice job baka!!"

"Mi-Chan!!"

"Strawberries" he thought…

"Let's eat!!" I'm starving... mikan said

"Okay!" the girls replied except for hotaru...

"Wait just a second young lady!!" she was scolding mikan…

"Huh?" turning to hotaru,

"You called natsume **HONEY **a while ago, what does that mean??"

"No I didn't…" denied the brunette which is now blushing...

"Yeah, come to think of it you did..." the gang said in unison...

"No I didn't..."

"Tell me the truth mikan or else…" holding her baka gun...

"Okay! Okay! So I did call him honey, so what??"

"Natsume, what is your status now? The two of you??" hotaru frankly asked

"Uhm…"

"Let mikan answered your question…" he replied

"Uhm, okay, I'm her girlfriend…" she confessed…

"**NANI??!!!**" THEY SHOUTED...

"Jeez, you don't need to be that loud you know…" natsume said holding his left ear...

"**SINCE WHEN?!!**" THEY SHOUTED AGAIN.,

"**LAST NIGHT!!"** mikan replied joyfully...

"**WHAT?!"**

**"LAST NIGHT!!" ** She replied again...

"I'm so happy for the two of you, mi-Chan…" nonoko and anna greeted

"So am I, I'm happy for the 2 of you..." sumire added

The girls crowd mikan, and the boys for natsume, they greeted him too…

"So that's it huh?" ruka said

"What do you mean?" natsume questioned him

"All you need to have is an alone time huh?!" koko teased...

"How did you know?" as he raised a brow at him...

"Lucky guess…" laughing nervously

"Tell me the truth"

"Uhm, I guess I slipped..." koko said to the guys...

"That's our plan!" yuu and mochu replied proudly...

"Thanks then…"smiling

"I thought you're gonna be angry…"

"Do you want me to?"

"Nope..."

"Let's eat!!" mikan shouted...

* * *

They started eating, hours and hours passed but they are all still chatting and playing with each other…the clock stroked 12 and that was their bell. They are now going to their own rooms... they bid farewell to each other, and the next thing they knew is that they are on their own rooms already… the couple(NxM) are now on their room, mikan just finished taking a bath while natsume was just reading his manga, sitting on the couch .. She got out from the bathroom, wearing a large blue t shirt-owned by natsume his t shirt run until her knees and was really loose for her to wear… she went to natsume and sat on his lap…disturbing him again, he placed his manga on his side and focused on the girl sitting into him..he stared at her "you know natsume, you really should stop reading those manga, your old now, old enough to have and read one" she said out of the blue.. Running her fingers in his messy hair. 

"So what is your point? Polka dots…" raising a brow at her

"Look at your self, how old is you huh? 21? And your still wearing a polka dotted print underwear," he replied, holding her waist. She pouted and was about to stand when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his lap… and whispered " are you saying that I should focusing on my manga so I can put all my attention to you?" smiling, while stoking her long hair.. She nodded. He carried her bridal style and gently laid her in the bed, and went on top of her "so what do you want to do?" he asked…

"…"

"This is the only night that I will give you my full attention so you better take advantage with it… honey"

" if you say so…"

As she heard that, she was now kissing natsume…

**--Fast forward— (we all know what happened next right?)**

It's a beautiful morning and its already 9 am, all of the gang are now awake except for the 2 (NxM)…

**--to be continue— **

**--end of chapter 20—**

* * *

**Hope you like it guys!!****it's**** a pretty long chapter!!**

**And sorry for the maliciousness **

**Hehehehe**

**Sorry…**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks a bunch!!**

**Next chapter: **

**Chapter 21: ****let's go back to ****alice**** academy**

**--ruin princess--**


	21. let's go back to alice academy

"This is the only night that I will give you my full attention so you better take advantage with it… honey"

"If you say so…"

As she heard that, she was now kissing natsume…

**--Fast forward— (we all know what happened next right?)**

It's a beautiful morning and it's already 9 am, all of the gang is now awake except for the 2 (NxM)…

**--to be continue—**

**--chapter 21: let's go back to ****Alice**** academy—**

It is already 9 am; all of them are eating breakfast except for mikan and natsume, who are still sleeping,

"Its already 9:30, yet both of them are still asleep…" anna commented, all of them are still eating.

"Why don't we wake them up??" koko suggested…

"Right!!" all of them agreed,

They went to the hallway and stopped on natsume's door, then started knocking very loud and consecutive, causing the young sleeping couple to wake up… natsume, answered the door irritably and to his shock found the gang in front of their door…

"Why are you here??" he asked...

Nobody answered all of them were looking at him, then mikan went next to him, only covered by a blanket, after seeing this, all of the girls are shouting, while the boys are looking at the brunette… all of the boys seems to be shocked and at the same time thinking something perverted..Except for ruka, who was just blushing…?

"What do you guys want?" mikan asked softly. Still rubbing her eyes…

"Mi, mi-Chan…."nonoko and anna said

"Huh?"

"What happened to you??" the girls asked, looking at her

"What do you mean what is happening to me?"

"Look at you..." they all suggest

She looks at herself, only to found out that she is just covered by a thin layered of blanket…

"Wwwaaahhh!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs…

"Keep it down polka!!" natsume said, getting more irritated…

"What did you do to me?!!" she shouted

"What do you mean what did I do to you?? You're the one who invited me to do "it"! Baka!!"

"Did not..."

"Did to..:"

"Did not..."

"Did to..."

"Hn…"

She stopped and thinks then moments after she smiled and said "yeah… I remember…"

"What!!!" the girls all shouted

"So you two did it??" they all asked...

Both of them didn't answer but mikan answered it with a yes… happiness can be seen to her eyes, so is natsume, all of them were shock to find natsume very please, contented and happy at the same time…

"We're having breakfast, so make sure you change first, before going to the living room okay?" hotaru butted in...

"So body wants to see you two in that state of clothing" she continued, pointing at their clothes, the couple just laugh…

"Bye mi-Chan!"

"Yeah, see you in the kitchen, thanks ru-chan!"

"Yeah, whatever"

Then the couple closed the door and change their clothes (mikan went to the bathroom of course) she came out from the bath room, dressed when she suddenly asked natsume.

"Ne, natsume, what are they talking about when they told us that we did "it"?? She asked innocently, as if nothing happened last night...

"You mean you can't remember anything??" shocked…

She nodded then said "I can't even remember what happened last night, everything..."

"I just said yes to them so that they will stop..." she continues "or maybe I can remember…" then she smirked...

"Stop playing with me..." he said, pissed...

"Yeah, fine, I might remember it if you kiss me but it seems to me that you don't want to talk about this matter anymore so fine…" turning back at him... he had no choice, he grab her by her wrist and kissed her, minute or so passed, he broke the kiss and said.. "Do you remember now??" smirking, she nodded and smiled at him "yes." She replied…

"good" then they both exited their room and went to the kitchen… all of them was eating…then mikan stood up after eating and went back to her room,

"I'm going to sleep again." Then she was gone hotaru then announced something,

" for the second surprise for that baka's birthday, tomorrow, we will go back to alice academy" she said, "you must all prepare on what each will bring and what's not to bring, okay? We'll leave at exactly 12 pm, got it?" then she left, heading to her room and started packing…

"That was fast…" all of them said...

"I'm sooooo excited!!" the girls said...

"Okay then, let's pack…"

"Hai!!"

Then after eating, they clean their plates and went to their respective rooms to pack their things for tomorrow's "adventure"." Night quickly came and all of them slept early, excited for their adventure…

The next morning…

**9 am**

All of them are getting ready for the trip; mikan was just staring at them, wondering what is making them all excited and everything like that…

"What are you excited for??"

"Nothing" all of them answered

"Hmp..." natsume replied

"Well…."

"Just prepared some clothes with you…"

"Okay…"

**12pm**

They all rode a van, ruka was the one driving and hotaru of course is seated in the passenger's seat….

"Were are we going?" the brunette asked once more…

"Just sleep, this trip will be at least 3 hours…" hotaru answered...

Mica leaned to natsume's shoulder and fell asleep, so are the other girls in the van, all of them fell asleep because all of them wasn't able to slept last night properly….

**3pm**

At last, after 3 long hours of driving them finally arrive at their destination, Alice academy… mikan woke up, she saw a big school of some sort place, and its logo is a giant A with a star…she was trying to remember what it is but it seems that she can't…

"Where are we?" she asked, getting out of the van, all of them are waiting for her to get out…

She once looked at the logo once more and started to remember something, she cant believe it herself so she started to roam around the academy, she went into the trees and looked at it carefully, examining it... trying to make sure that she was right… she went back after some time and as she head back she saw the gang talking to a guy, with blonde hair..

"otou-san…" she murmured

She ran quickly, wanting to find out if that is really her otou-san, she reached them and faced the man she cried when she saw the face of the man, yeah, he is her otou-san; she hugged him tightly and cried once more

"otou-san, I've missed you!!" she said while crying

"Me too…mi-chan..." smiling…

"Okay, cut the drama!!" hotaru said…

Mikan stopped crying and faced hotaru and the others

"Narumi-sensei, how are you??" yuu asked...

"Fine"

"Good to see you again, Mr. Narumi..." ruka said

"My, my, you all did grow a lot!! Especially mikan, you look gorgeous ..." he said

"Where is our room??" hotaru said...

"Okay then, since you're all tired, I'll just give you the key to your mini apartment and you all go and rest there okay??"

"Thanks, narumi-sensei" said hotaru, as she grabs the key to narumi…

They all rode the van, including narumi, then they all went to their "mini apartment" and rest, narumi bid farewell to them as they arrive at the apartment…

"I'll see you guys later then" he said, waving at all of them

"Okay otou-san! Thank you!!"

Then all of them entered their apartment and was shock…

**--end of chapter 21—**

**Sorry if it took me long to update it!!**

**I was so busy…**

**Anyway, please **

**Review!!!!**

**Next chapter:**

**Chap22: let's go to central town!!!**

**Please read my other ****fanfic**

**"****of**** parting, promises and death"**

**Thank you!!**

**--****ruin**** princess--**


	22. let's go to central town!

--Previously--

"Good to see you again, Mr. Narumi..." ruka said

"My, my, you all did grow a lot!! Especially mikan, you look gorgeous ..." he said

"Where is our room??" hotaru said...

"Okay then, since you're all tired, I'll just give you the key to your mini apartment and you all go and rest there okay??"

"Thanks, narumi-sensei" said hotaru, as she grabs the key to narumi…

They all rode the van, including narumi, then they all went to their "mini apartment" and rest, narumi bid farewell to them as they arrive at the apartment…

"I'll see you guys later then" he said, waving at all of them

"Okay otou-san! Thank you!!"

Then all of them entered their apartment and was shock…

--end of chapter 21—

**Chapter 22: let's go to Alice academy**

They entered the room, it was huge… they went to their own rooms, all of them now are unpacking their clothes, after that, they all went outside their apartment and are now walking inside the school premises, mikan who is still shock cannot believe what she is seeing, she shouted "if we really are at AA, then lets go to central town!!" jumping up and down, she headed for the bus stop. They all waited for the bus after 15 minutes, all of them went inside the vehicle and wait for their arrival at central town. 30 minutes had passed, they arrive at their destination. Of course knowing mikan, she quickly ran to the fluff puff store, 2 years had passed yet the store is still famous, and mikan still loves it. She lined up, 20 minutes passed and yet her turn didn't come yet,

"The line is sooooo long! 1" she whined

"It's your fault! And don't be so loud!!" natsume said…

She continue whining until people started to heard her, the students who are in line saw her and gasped "is that natsume hyugga and mikan sakura??" the whispered to each other, then a student approached her and gave her 5 boxes of her favorites and said "here, ms. Sakura, you can have it!" the girl said cheerfully she accepted the box and said "thank you, are you sure I can have it? And what is your name?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm certainly sure you can have those ms. sakura, by the way I am tsukino hayarimiku..." she replied, handing her hand out...

"Oh, thank you again, and nice to meet you tsukino, I'm mikan..." shaking her hand…

Then tukino left, leaving happy mikan there, she left the line and went to the sakura tree near by, there, the rest of the gang were waiting for her, she sat down beside natsume, and stars to hand out the boxes of the fluff puffs

"Here you go, anna and koko" as she hand out the box

"Thanks mi-Chan" koko said

"Yuu and nonoko"

"Thanks sakura-san" yuu said

"Permy and mochu"

"Shh!! I told you not to call me permy, anyways, thanks"

"Ru-chan and ruka-pyon"

"Thanks baka!"

"Meanie."

"Thanks, mikan-Chan"

"Your welcome ruka

"And this is for us" she said while smiling, putting the box between natsume's legs

"Baka..." smirking

"Bleh!" sticking her tongue out. All of them ate their box of howalons, after eating they went window shopping, except for hotaru and mikan, they all went inside every store and bought something, time passed and its already time to go home, all of them are now heading to the bus stop and waited there, the bus around 5pm and arrived at the academy at 5:45pm, tired, all of them went to their rooms and rest, mikan didn't rest at all, she asked natsume to put all of her shopping bags to her room, while she quickly head for the sakura trees, she went to a certain tree, and rest there, she leaned on it's broad hard trunk and thought

"The tree which had seen everything, from the moment he asked for my hand until now..."

Then a boy came from behind her and asked "what are you doing here?" she didn't know who was that man yet she answered his question, "I'm resting, cant you see? Who are you anyway?" she said, she haven't receive any reply so she decided to see for herself, it was persona… "persona-sensei…" she said, hugging him. Persona was shock but didn't show it...

"How are you sensei?" she asked, as she let go of him and just smiled...

"Nothing, I heard form the teachers that you came her so I just want to see for myself" he replied

"How are you? Shiro-neko?" he asked...

"Fine sensei, I'm with kuro-neko" she replied happily

"HN..." "I should go then..." then he left

"Bye sensei!" she shouted...

Then natsume came, "who are you talking to??"

"Persona-sensei..."

"What!!?"

"Uhuh..."

"Did he do something to you?"

"Nothing, he just came to see me, that's all"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"HN..."

"Why are you so worried anyway?"

"…"

"Natsume..."

"Nothing..."

"Okay, if you say so…"

**7 pm**

Then went back to their room and ate dinner together, then hotaru announced something

"No one will sleep on there rooms tonight!! Were going to have a sleepover"

"Sleepover?!! Yehey!!!"The brunette shouted, jumping up and down...

"Go get your blankets and whatsoever!" said hotaru

Then they all went to their rooms to get some blankets and pillows they went back to the living room and all formed a circle…

"Let's start it with a game, shall we?" the raven haired girl said, smirking...

"Okay!!!" replied mikan

And this is where everything will start…

--end—

Gomenasai!!

If it is short!!!

Please review!!Thanks!!

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 23****: the**** sleepover**


	23. the sleepover

**previously**

**7 pm**

Then went back to their room and ate dinner together, then hotaru announced something

"No one will sleep on there rooms tonight!! Were going to have a sleepover"

"Sleepover?!! Yehey!!!"The brunette shouted, jumping up and down...

"Go get your blankets and whatsoever!" said hotaru

Then they all went to their rooms to get some blankets and pillows they went back to the living room and all formed a circle…

"Let's start it with a game, shall we?" the raven haired girl said, smirking...

"Okay!!!" replied mikan

And this is where everything will start…

**end of chapter 22**

**Chapter 23****: the**** sleepover**

They are now in their sleepwear. Mikan is wearing a pajama, same for anna and nonoko, while hotaru and sumire are both wearing night gowns. They formed a circle, and was now playing a game entitled truth and dare (**I used this game because I read a fanfic entitled truth and dare and I liked it…)**

Hotaru then used a bottle, she "spinned it and stopped at koko.

"You're so dead koko," she thought.

"Okay then. Since you're the lucky one, I dare you to pay for all the expenses for this trip."

"That's all?" he boasted.

"Why, you want more?"

"No, just joking," laughing nervously.

"And for your dare," she resumed, "I want you to…"

"To…?" they all continue

"To…"

"To what?"

Then hotaru called koko. She told him to come near her and she whispered something.

"I want you to read natsume and mikan's mind while we're staying at the academy, okay?" she smirked.

"Yeah, of course, but how about mikan's? She can nullify me, remember?"

"I'll take care of it." she ordered him to go back to his seat.

"What did she tell you?" they all asked.

"Nothing…"

"You're unfair!"

"Shut up and just continue the darn game."

It's now koko's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on sumire, she just stared at koko, giving him the don't-you-even-dare-look at him…

"You're most embarrassing moment happened when we were ten rights?"

"So?"

"We can't remember it…" all of them said except for natsume and hotaru.

"That's my point. I want sumire to tell that herself…"

Then sumire gave him a your-so-gonna-be-dead look…While he just sweatdrops…

"uhm…" she can't say it because she's in front of natsume…yah she knows that this concerns natsume and she doesn't want to refresh his memory again but she doesn't have any choice…

"Yeah, it happened when I was 10, it was Valentine's Day and I gave natsume a box of candy, as a token of my love,"

"And??"

"He was with youichi that time, he accepted my gift but he threw it onto my face, it was so humiliating, youichi laughed then he summoned his spirits to chase me…" she narrated, her face was all red and she felt like crying then mikan butted in and said " natsume!! You're so mean, how can you do that toy our friend??" She shouted,

"HN..."

"Hey natsume!! I'm talking to you!!"

He stare at her and said "that's past mikan, let go of it..." he said coldly

"Apologize to her, even though it's past…" she pouted

"…"

"NATSUME!!!!"She shouted...

"Okay, okay, just shut up!!"

"Hmp…"

"I'm sorry,"

"Its okay natsume-kun, past is past" she explain, smiling

"See I told you…" he said

"Even though"

"…"

"And for the dare..." koko continue

"I want you to pay for every souvenir that we are going to buy!!"

"That's unfair!!" permy whined...

"That's final!!" hotaru confirmed….

"fine…"

--end—

Sorry if it is short!!!

I have a good reason for

Cutting the chapter…

Anyway, please review!!

**Next chapter: **

**Chapter 24: the sleepover part 2!!**


	24. the sleepover part 2

**--****Previously****--**

"NATSUME!!!!"She shouted...

"Okay, okay, just shut up!!"

"Hmp…"

"I'm sorry,"

"Its okay natsume-kun, past is past" she explain, smiling

"See I told you…" he said

"Even though"

"…"

"And for the dare..." koko continue

"I want you to pay for every souvenir that we are going to buy!!"

"That's unfair!!" permy whined...

"That's final!!" hotaru confirmed….

"Fine…"

**--end of chapter 23—**

**Chapter 24: the sleepover part 2!!**

Most of them are now finish, some of them had some nasty dares, while some of them are lucky to have an easy one. The pairs that were only left are natsumeXmikan, and hotaruXruka... Hotaru voluntarily spin the bottle, and it landed on natsume…

"Why did it took you 3 years, to admit to yourself and to mikan that you are falling for her??" she asked frankly

"You're so frank" he said coldly

"Shut up and answer the question…" she replied

Mica that is already falling asleep woke up because she heard her name being called by someone…

"Did someone called me?" she asked, rubbing her eyes…

"sleep now, honey…" natsume commanded, as he pulled her face toward his shoulder, making her face lean into it, a minute or so passed and she fell asleep…

"Nice move there, not letting your fiancé hear it huh??" hotaru said, smirking

"Now answer my question..." she demanded…

"because I cant believe it myself that I am falling for this baka youjo sitting next to me, for all those years that I'd stayed in the academy, I never thought that she will influence me that much, at first I tried not to fall in love with this girl but it's hard, and she kept on pestering me, that's why, she is very unique from all of those crazy girls…" he explained

"Ooh…that's why…" the boys said

"I knew it!!" the girls said in unison

"Now for the dare, I dare you to protect **my best friend **as long as you're capable to, and don't ever ever make her cry or else, you'll suffer!!" she threatened

"Tsk…" was his reply

"Your so sweet hotaru," anna said

"Yeah, in a way…" nonoko agreed

Natsume spin the bottle and it landed on hotaru…

"Answer the question that you gave me a while ago…"

"To ruka?" he just nodded, while the others stare at them…

"Falling in love never came to me, I thought of falling in love never came to me…" she explained…

"Aah!!"

"So that's why..."

"The only thing that I give my whole attention to is mikan, you may think that I never care for her, but deep inside I really do…" she continues…

"I dare you to stop blackmailing our friends; you can blackmail everyone, but not us…"

"And why should I do that?"

"Coz I say so!"

"Hmp"

She once again spins the bottyle and at last it landed on ruka…

"Ur so gonna be dead…" natsume whispered…

"Yeah, I can feel it…" laughing nervously

"So…" she started…

"I know that you first fell in love with baka…" she said

"…"

"Tsk…"

"What?!" all of them shouted.

"Keep quiet!!" natsume said in a harsh yet low voice…

Mikan moved and opened her eyes, "go back to sleep…" natsume said, caressing her long hair… "You're noisy…" she complained…

"Just go back to sleep honey…" he said once more, in a soft voice…

"But…. Honey?"

"Just sleep…" then he kiss her forehead, and went back to sleep…

"Goodnight…" he whispered to her ear...

"Sleep tight polka…" he continue, smiling

"Your so sweet natsume," complimented ruka

"Mikan is so **LUCKY"** the girls said…

"Yeah, I'm happy for you mikan" her best friend thought

"Shut up all the crap!! She might wake up again!!" natsume scolded…

"Ok, keep it down guys, and let's continue the game…." Ruka said

"I want you to tell us the truth, why did you let natsume outrun you, and why did you give up that easily…" hotaru said frankly, natsume was shock, he cannot believe what he just heard.

"Uhm, it's not what you think natsume…" ruka quickly defended…

"I didn't say anything…" he answered back quickly

"But…"

"Uhm ano-," he started talking

"She doesn't like as a like, he likes me only as a brother, an older brother, so is tsubasa-senpai and kaname- senpai…" as he finish his statement, all he was doing was to look and wait for natsume's reaction… at first he thought that he will be angry and will punch him but after he finish he statement, he thanked him and said "I'm so thankful, thank you, ruka and I'm sorry.."

"What are you sorry for??"

"For hurting you, your feelings"

"Its okay and you're welcome!"

"I'm sorry..." he once more said and became quiet…

"Oh, its okay, past is past, just promise me something,"

"What?"

"Protect her, as hotaru said, and take care of her!! Okay?" he smiled sweetly, as he looks at the sleeping brunette beside her best friend…

"Promise!!" he responded quickly.

"This is the first time I saw natsume very honest…" ruka thought…

"Mikan…" anna thought

"mi-Chan really influenced natsume!!" sumire thought…

"She changer him!!" nonoko thought

"Nice…" the boys all thought

"She changed you…" ruka said

"Shut up!" blushing

"Yeah natsume, he changed you…" koko said

"Come to think of it, yeah, she did, she impacted you that much…"yuu said

"Mikan sure influenced all of us eh?" koko said again

They all nodded…then hotaru said " the game is officially finished!!"

"what are we going to do now??"

"let's have a movie marathon!!" all of them suggested in unison…

"okay then!!"

Then they all went to their positions, some of them are near the tv, while some are near the couch…

They first watch "the grudge" and so on and so on,,, its already 5 am, yet, they are all still watching "john tucker must die", after the movie, one by one, all of them started to fall asleep. Its already 9 am, all of them are still sleeping and was still asleep, as for mikan, she just woke up from her deep slumber from last night, wondering what did she missed last night…

**--end of chapter 24—**

**Chapter 25: a date with my "baby"**


	25. a date with my BABY

**--previously--**

They first watch "the grudge" and so on and so on,,, its already 5 am, yet, they are all still watching "john tucker must die", after the movie, one by one, all of them started to fall asleep. Its already 9 am, all of them are still sleeping and was still asleep, as for mikan, she just woke up from her deep slumber from last night, wondering what did she missed last night…

**--end of chapter 24—**

* * *

**Author's question: do you guys want me to write a sequel for this story?? **

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!Appreciate it! Super!! I****m**** so happy that many of you ****loves**** my story… I am also happy that I already have 98 reviews!! I never thought that you guys will like it!! **

**Hope you like this chap!!**

**5 more chaps and the story is finish!!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: a date with my "baby"**

All of them are still sleeping in the living room, except for mikan. She is still leaning on natsume's shoulder while the fire caster is leaning on the couch…his hand still placed on the brunette's and hotaru are sleeping in the couch, while the rest of the gang are sleeping on the floor.They are all scattered, still sleeping, some of them are near the TV, some are at the back of the couch… -back to mikan-

"What happened last night??" she thought, as she continues to look at natsume and the others.

"I guess I've miss a lot huh?" she murmur

"Oh well…"

" she stood up carefully, not trying to wake natsume up, she tiptoe her way to her room ,went straight to her closet and went to the bathroom… after 30 minutes, she went out dressed she is wearing a blue tank top and a denim mini skirt. She exited the room, leaving the sleeping people there… she went outside the dormitory and head her way to the main building.

"I wonder what happened to tsubasa and misaki senpai??" she thought "might as well visit them…" as she skips up and down at the corridors of the academy…then as she was about to turn right, she bumped into someone…

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking…" she quickly said…

"…" she looked at him, and realized that the boy that he bumped with was you-Chan…

"Old hag…" he greeted, giving her a hand…

"you-Chan!!" she shouted, pinching his cheeks while the high school student remains quiet, he was just staring at her…

"Let go of my cheeks!! You hag!" he said, slapping mikan's hand

"Awe, you-Chan, you're so bad…"she complained…

"She replied, pouting… he then smile and continue looking at her…

"Maybe you're not so bad after all, baby…"

"BABY?!!" he shouted in shock…

She nodded and said "I want you to call that ever since you called me mommy but I was afraid back then that you will call your spirits and asked them to chase me… that's why I didn't do that before." Smiling while playing with her fingers…

"I'm big now, can't you see? I'm 19for Pete's sake!" he retort…

"Even so…from now on I'm going to call you baby okay?!"

"Nope..."

"Please…"

"Still no…"

"Pretty please…"

"Still still no…"

"Pretty please!!" she once more beg, she was now using her puppy eyes, he saw it, making him give up…

"Do what you want…"

"Yey!!" she shouted, she then hug youichi tight…making the gray haired boy blush, knowing mica, she misunderstood it for a fever, she quickly place her hand on his forehead and ask if he is ok, making him blush harder…

"Do you wanna go to central town?" he invited, placing his "mommy's" hand down

"Yeah of course! But don't you have classes? Baby?"

"Nope, the teacher told that today is our free time…" he answers quickly…

"okay then let's go…" as she pull his hand and drag him to the bus stop…they arrived at the bus stop after 5 minutes, they waited for 10 more minutes and the bus arrived, they went inside and sat at the far most back of the bus…10 minutes after that, he saw mikan sleeping, he lean her face onto his cheeks " I will always be here to protect you…" he said to himself, looking at the sleeping brunette… 30 minutes more, they arrive at their destination, central town…all of the passengers are going down and they were the last one to went down.

"Where so you wanna go mommy?" he asked

"Awe, you're so sweet, anywhere..." she replied back

"Uhm, do you want some fluff puffs then? My treat…" smiling…

"Of course baby,"

Both of them then head to the fluff puff store you-chan then voluntarily fall in line as mikan stand by his side, looking at the surroundings…

"Here you go, 5 boxes of fluff puffs" as he handed them all to her…

"Why so many?"

"Isn't that your favorite?"

"Yeah..."

"That's the answer then..."

"Thanks..." she then kissed his cheeks; he blushed but hid it using his grayish bangs…

"Don't kiss me" he reacted late…

"People may think that I am your fiancé or something…" he defended himself

"But you're important to me..."

"As your baby…" he continued…

"Is there something wrong with it? Baby?" smiling…

"Nothing..." still blushing

"If you say so…"

"Where do you wanna go next?"

"Can we go to a sakura tree?"

"HN…"

"Let's go!!" dragging you-chan they both went to the sakura tree and rest, both of them are leaning on the tree's trunk…

"Here, this is for you…" handing a small red box…

"What's this?"

"See for your self..." smiling, as her place the box in his palm…

He opened it, revealing an earring...(just like natsume's ruby earring)

"what's this?" he asked once more…

" an earring.."

"yeah I know its an earring, but what for??"

"your birthday… it will be on 1-7 right? And by that time, me and the others wont be here so that's why I am giving it to you in advance… why, don't you like it??"pouting

"ahh,nope, thanks" as he wear the earring…

" hahaha..baby…"

"why are you laughing?"

"your so cute…"

"Hn.."

Then they ate the fluff puffs and went to every store that present at central town…hours passed, both of them enjoyed each other's company. Time passed, it's already 3 pm, yet both of them are still at central town

"Mommy, do you wanna go home now??"

"Kind of..."

"Okay then" they are about to head back to the bus stop when mikan said something

"Wait, we still need to do something"

"Huh?"

"Can we go there?" pointing at the photo booth…

"Why?" raising a brow at her…

"Can we take a picture?"

"Nope..."

"Pretty please..."

He gave up and said "don't you use those eyes of yours again to me… (Puppy dog eyes)

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

Then they went to the photo booth and took a picture, after 5 minutes, both of them now has a copy of their picture...

"You're so cute baby!" she teased...

"HN…"

"Let's go then?"

"Fine…"

She dragged him to the bus stop and waited for its arrival, it arrived around 3:15 they went inside it and sat at the far most back of it… around 3:45 they arrive at the academy…

"Thanks baby" once more, she kissed his cheeks...

"For what?"

"for this birthday gift" the brunette replied, smiling

"huh? Birthday gift?"

"don't you know?"

"what?"

"the other day, it was my birthday and this visit to the academy was hotaru and the other's gift for me.."

"I didn't know, sorry mommy"

"Its ok…"smiling…

As he escorts his mommy back to her dorm, they meet tsubasa and misaki…

"Mikan!" tsubasa shouted

"Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai!" she greeted

"How are you?"

"Fine!! I'm just natsume's fiancé,

"What?!!"

She nodded as for youichi…

"It hurts, what is this feeling, as if that my heart will shatter any minute…" he said to himself, as he covers his eyes with his bangs, he is sad, and hurt…

"What happened to you 2?"

"Nothing…but we are married!!" misaki said proudly

"Tsk…" tsubasa said

"What?!" misaki said

"Nothing…" tsubasa said

"Anyways, I've miss you guys so much!!"

"Us to..."

"Hey youichi, what's up?" tsubasa tried greeting youichi but he didn't get any reply form him

"Are you with mi-chan?" misaki asked, he nodded and then mikan said "he is my baby…" she said proudly to the married couple

"Baby?!!!" they shouted in unison both of them shocked…

**--end of chapter 25—**

Hope you like it!!Please review!!


	26. baby!

**--previously—**

"Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai!" she greeted

"How are you?"

"Fine!! I'm just natsume's fiancé,

"What?!!"

She nodded as for youichi…

"It hurts, what is this feeling, as if that my heart will shatter any minute…" he said to himself, as he covers his eyes with his bangs, he is sad, and hurt…

"What happened to you 2?"

"Nothing…but we are married!!" misaki said proudly

"Tsk…" tsubasa said

"What?!" misaki said

"Nothing…" tsubasa said

"Anyways, I've miss you guys so much!!"

"Us to..."

"Hey youichi, what's up?" tsubasa tried greeting youichi but he didn't get any reply form him

"Are you with mi-chan?" misaki asked, he nodded and then mikan said "he is my baby…" she said proudly to the married couple

"Baby?!!!" they shouted in unison both of them shocked…

**--end of chapter 25—**

**Chapter 26: baby??**

"Yes baby" she replied smiling… then they saw youichi standing behind her…

"Are you pertaining to youichi??" tsubasa ask…

"Yep!!" still smiling…

"You're her **baby**??" the couple said, both shock…

"…"

"Hey im talking to you…"

"What?!" youichi ask irritably

"You're her baby??" the couple once again asked…

"So?"

"Nothing"

"You and natsume are so similar…" tsubasa blurted out

"What happened to you?? I mean why are you here??" misaki butted in, pertaining to mikan

"Me?? Me and the others went here because this is their surprise for me because the other day is my birthday…" she explains while holding you-chan's hand…

"how are you and natsume anyways??" misaki ask..

"we're both fine, going strong I guess, this will be my chance, and I am going to make sure that I will not be discourager anymore.." she was smiling again, while the gray haired boy is being hurt… after hearing those words, youichi bow his head down, letting his grayish bangs to cover his emerald orbs, he was deeply hurt by mikan's words, it's not that he was angry or something with natsume, it's just that he thought that he will have a chance or two in the brunette… he slip his hand from mikan''s grasp and then he walked out…

"Baby…" she muttered...

"What happened to him??"

"Maybe we said something which had offended him…" tsubasa said…Mikan and the couple are looking at him mikan called him but he didn't bother to look back,

"HN" was his reply as he heard his mommy's voice; his hands are tucked in his pockets…

"I thought I will have my chance…" he paused "to let her know that I love her…" he continues as he heads back to his dormitory…

"Mikan…" called tsubasa for the third time he is waving his hand in front of her face… the brunette was wearing a blank face it seems that she was in other dimension or something… she snap back to reality and said "huh?!"

"I've been calling since forever!! What happened to you??" tsubasa said…

"Nothing…"

"Are you sure?" misaki said…

She nods and continues her affair with the couple... little does she knows that everybody is worried for her…natsume and the others woke up around 11 am, after they notice that mikan is not there, all of them became worried, especially natsume and hotaru. "where is that baka?" hotaru asked to herself

" where is that mikan?? I am worried sick!!" natsume hissed… they all spread out to look for the missing brunette. At last natsume saw mikan, meddling with tsubasa and misaki-senpai… he quickly headed for their way and hug mikan from her back… causing the brunette to shriek "where were you?? Me and the others were all worried!!" he said in a cold yet gentle voice…still hugging her…

"She turned around and saw natsume, staring at her…

"Uhm, me and my baby went tom central town…" she explains nervously…

"Baby??"

Nodding her said "youichi…"

"Aah, even so, why didn't he call me? What if something bad happens to you??" he said, getting irritated…

"Calm down…" said mikan

"HN…" then he looked away…

"My-my look who's here…" greeted tsubasa, getting natsume's attention…

"Who the heck are you??" he said, getting more irritated

"Cant you remember me? Maybe this can help you remember…" then he hug mikan…

Making natsume more pissed…

"shadow freak…" his crimson eyes glaring at him, giving him a death look…he then let go of mikan and smiled nervously

"How 'ya been? Kuro-neko??" he greeted once more, as if nothing happened...

"Shut up!!"

"Hi natsume!" misaki greeted

He looks at her then looked back, he grab mikan by her wrist and drag her with him… leaving the couple there, looking at the retreating figures away form them…

"Nothing change…" tsubasa said to misaki as he looks at the brunette and the fire caster...

"Yeah…" misaki replied, then they saw mikan waving goodbye at them, they wave back and once more they heard mikan said "see you again!!! Tsubasa and misaki senpai!!"

Natsume brought mikan to their sakura tree; they leaned there, side by side. Natsume called ruka and told him that he found the brunette then there was silence…

"Polka…"

"…"

"Hey!"

"…"

"Mikan…"

"…"  
he lean closer to here, only to found the brunette there, sleeping silently… he carried her bridal style and brought her to their room, she woke up around 8 pm, dinner time, all of them were eating when someone knock…

"Wait a moment…" the brunette said…

"…"

Mikan voluntarily opened the door, there she found youichi standing, soaking wet and still is wearing his uniform…

"Baby…" touching his forehead… "Are you…" she wasn't able to finish her statement because he collapses…

"Baby!!" she shouted, her voice startled every one, she was crying, when natsume saw the two of them, he then hoist you-chan and brought him to mikan's room, as she said…

"He is burning hot..." she said while crying…

She was panicking, she went to the bathroom and grabbed a pail, and a piece of clean cloth… she then asked natsume to change his clothes and to let him borrow his clothes. After doing that, she went inside her room to take care of youichi… for the whole night; all she was doing was to look at him, to pick the cloth in his forehead, soak it to the cold water in the pail and bring it back to his forehead once more. This procedure was continuous; she was doing this for the whole night until her baby's fever went down. Natsume was staying with them looking after mikan… the brunette then heard her baby saying words in his sleep, she leaned closer to him then she heard her name " mikan…" he said once more, twice, thrice. A pair of crimson eyes was looking at the 2 of them; he too heard what did youichi said a while ago, loud and clear…

"It can't be…" he thought. What he was thinking is correct; his "son" likes his fiancé...

"baby…" running her fingers against his hair… natsume felt sad and hurt, he cant believe that his "son" is in love with the same girl he is in love with, and second,

He can't believe what he is seeing, mikan didn't notice a thing, she doesn't have any idea that her "baby" likes or I should say loves her…

Then natsume forced himself to sleep… not wanting to see anymore of this act…

**next morning**

Natsume woke up early, and went to the sakura tree; he planned to stay there for the whole day, so he can clear his mind about what he saw last night…

Youichi or I should say baby is now well; his fever went down, thanks to her mommy's care last night. All of the gang except mikan and natsume went to central town to buy their souvenirs; today is their last day of staying in the academy… so all of them went shopping…

Youichi left her mommy with a letter beside her stating

**Dear mommy, **

**Sorry for yesterday…**

**And thank you for taking care **

**Of me last night.**

**I didn't mean to disturb **

**You and the others…**

**Sorry again and thank you **

**Mommy...**

**Love you… ******

**Love,**

**-Youichi-**

Moments after he got up and went back to his own room, his mommy woke up and was now holding the letter, she open it and read it, upon reading this she was smiling, in the end she said "your welcome" pertaining no one in particular…. She did her routine and went outside. She was looking for natsume and youichi… she went to visit tsubasa, misaki and the teachers… she was all alone after that, she went to a sakura tree, and leaned in its trunk, she then saw natsume…

"hon."

"…"

"Hey…"

"…"

"Psst!"

"…"

"Natsume!!..." now shouting…

"what?!!" pissed off

" is everything alright? You seemed sad…" looking at his eyes

"none of your business…"

"hmp…"

"why are you here anyway??"

"nothing…"

"hn…"

She walked away, she then saw youichi and run to his direction… she hugged him and cried…

" what happened mommy?" he asked worriedly

" baby-sniff- nothing-sniff- no need-sniff-to–sniff-worry-.." she convinced him, Trying not to worry her baby anymore. She then broke the hug and ran away; she went back to her room and cried all day… it's already 7 pm; all of them are eating at the table except mikan. She locked herself up…

"What happened to her??" Hotaru asked. She is very worried…

"…"

Then they all let go of the issue since they didn't receive any answer from natsume… they finished eating their dinner, koko and yuu voluntarily washed the plates. After that, all of them went to sleep early…

**next morning**

All of them woke up early, even mikan, the teachers, along with tsubasa, misaki and youichi were all there at the academy gates. They are all biding their farewell to the gang… mikan went to youichi, she hugged him "Im sorry about last night, baby. I didn't mean to worry you..." she whispered… "Don't worry, everything will be okay…anyways, after your graduation, come to my house okay? You can live there..." she continues… she broke the hug, she then hand him a piece of paper and hug everybody else…

After that, she went inside the van and all of them went back to the city…

"Just wait mommy," he promised himself, as he eyes the van going farther and farther away from him, away from them…

"I'll protect you." He murmurs to himself once again as he turned back and head for the sakura trees...

**--end of chapter 26—**

**Chapter 27: girl comes in, forgiveness and reconciliation **

**4 more chapters!!!!**

**Please tell me if you**

**Want me to write a sequel for this **

**Fanfic!!  
thanks for your reviews!!  
appreciate it a lot!!  
mua!!  
alabshoo all**

**--ruin princess--**


	27. forgiveness and reconciliation

**--previously—**

**next morning**

All of them woke up early, even mikan, the teachers, along with tsubasa, misaki and youichi were all there at the academy gates. They are all biding their farewell to the gang… mikan went to youichi, she hugged him "Im sorry about last night, baby. I didn't mean to worry you..." she whispered… "Don't worry, everything will be okay…anyways, after your graduation, come to my house okay? You can live there..." she continues… she broke the hug, she then hand him a piece of paper and hug everybody else…

After that, she went inside the van and all of them went back to the city…

"Just wait mommy," he promised himself, as he eyes the van going farther and farther away from him, away from them…

"I'll protect you." He murmurs to himself once again as he turned back and head for the sakura trees...

**--end of chapter 26—**

**Author's notes: ****character's present age**

Youichi hijiri- 20

Mikan sakura -21

Hotaru imai-21

Ruka nogi-22

Natsume hyuuga-22

**Chapter 27: new girl comes in – forgiveness and reconciliation—**

After that trip form Alice academy, they all went back to their "usual" lives. The gang returned to their work, mikan continues to be the office mate of ruka, and sometimes, for part time, she is doing her modeling job. Ruka, still the same, and is also a doctor for pets, sometimes on weekends, he too will also accept jobs as a veterinarian. Hotaru continues to handle her company, sometimes she will visit mikan to her house, and she will stay there for the night. And for natsume, let's just say that misfortune and misunderstandings will be bestowed upon him and his fiancé mikan. mikan just arrive to her house , she is unpacking her stuff which she brought for the trip. Then she suddenly find a letter which is place on her luggage's side pocket… she opens it and read it…

**What are memories??**

**Memories of old and recent**

**Happy and sad times**

**All the treasure time cannot destroy**

**Some memories yearning for remembrance**

**While others simply ignore**

**For what is it with memories**

**Is it their loving and supportive past **

**Or their sad and vengeful haunting??**

**Emotions of every kind striking you **

**Nostalgia on its way…**

**-Youichi- **

After reading the letter she found some dried sakura petals inside the envelope. And another piece pf paper

**Mommy I'm so sorry, about how I acted last time, Hope you can forgive me… and one more thing, wait for me, after the graduation, I have a surprise for you **

She was smiling, after that she finishes unpacking her clothes and went to bed, it is only 7 pm yet she slept early.

**A week after:**

She called Hotaru and asks her if can accompany her to her doctor, since her trip from the academy, she is always feeling dizzy and is always throwing up, after her visit to her doctor, she found out that she is pregnant. But she decided not to inform natsume…

**2 months after:**

First day for the month of March, since both natsume and mikan will be busy, they both decided to celebrate their 6th monthsarry tomorrow, march 2. Tomorrow will be youichi's graduation too. Little that the couple knows is that something unexpected will pop out from nowhere.

March 2, today is the couple's date in café d amour at 8 pm. Mikan excited for the dinner invited Hotaru to go to the mall so that she can she can buy a new outfit for her to wear… Hotaru in this case agreed to accompany her considering the state in which she is now… while shopping, the mommy to be suddenly saw something unexpected or I should saw seen something which shouldn't be seen…

She saw natsume with a girl eating inside a restaurant kissing, at first she didn't want to believe what she is seeing, that the man in front of her is natsume, but she couldn't convince herself, mikan and Hotaru are planning to eat there so they went in there, but she saw this instead… the moment she saw what is happening, she wanted to run but her feet were glued to where she was standing at… all she can do is to stare… natsume saw her, then he stood up, leaving the girl, chisuzu, at the table. He ran after mikan because as soon as mikan saw natsume stood up, she ran, Tears are still flowing from her auburn eyes. She didn't know where to go but all she knows is that she needs to go far away from that restaurant and natsume. Her feet then brought her to a place which is quiet and cry on, then came Hotaru…

" I've been looking for you, you suddenly disappeared…" she stated, placing her hand to her shoulder… "I know what happened, you can hug me if you want…" she continues, trying to make her best friend feel better… she is gasping for air because of her non stop crying… she looked at her best friend and said " thanks…-sniff-Hotaru…" then she hug her tight and cried heavily…then came natsume…panting, There was silence… she broke the hug then looked at her fiancé…

"mikan, you got it all wrong… let me explain…" he said, still panting…

"there is no need to explain natsume, I got it…" she said, still crying…

"mikan.." he said once more, trying to touch her hand

" it over nats----" she wasn't able to continue her statement because she fainted..

"mikan!!" shouted Hotaru… carefully guiding her, lifting her up

" mikan!" he said, as he tries to reach out for her…

" didn't I told you not to make her cry or hurt her??!!" anger can be seen to her cold eyes…

"but…" he said..

" don't explain tome , explain to mikan…" she said, signaling natsume that they should bring her to the hospital…

"natsume then carried the fainted mikan bridal style and brought her to the nearest hospital using hotaru's car… as soon as they arrive there, the nurses quickly attended her, minutes later she was transferred to a room, she was confined… natsume and Hotaru then entered the room, there they found mikan still sleeping, beside her are machines. a doctor was near her, still examining her, after that the doctor came to the 2 and said " miss sakura and her baby will be alright, she Is stressed, that's why she fainted…there is a dextrose placed to her hand because she is also dehydrated… please avoid miss sakura to be stress in a way…" the 2 nodded and the doctor bid farewell, leaving natsume and Hotaru beside the sleeping brunette…natsume was puzzled by the doctor's words " miss sakura and her baby" he doesn't have any clue on what the doctor is talking about, yet he didn't say anything…

" what does he mean?? Mikan and her baby??"

"…" Hotaru is still looking at mikan. holding her hand..

" hey! Im talking to you.." he blurted

"Didn't I tell you not to hurt mikan or make her cry?!!" she stood up then faced natsume, he was shock to see her crying… she was so worried…

"…" she sat up once again, beside her best friend and said " she is pregnant… 2 months.…" she said out of the blue..

Natsume was shock... he didn't have any idea…

Mikan then woke up and saw natsume… she was crying once again, then she said

"why are you still here?? Didn't I told you that we are finish!!" she shouted..

Hotaru tried to calm her down but she was full of anger…

"…"

"get out!!" she shouted once more…as soon as she saw natsume walked out from the room, she calmed down and cried once more, she is running out of tears to cry… Hotaru hug her and said "it's alright, Im here… calm down and everything will be fine…"

Then mikan stopped and said "thank you…" Hotaru stayed beside her best friend's side throughout the day…

**2 days after that**

She was discharged for the hospital, Hotaru drove her home…she even volunteered to stay a couple of days to look after mikan… night time came, someone knocked, mikan thought it was natsume so she answered the door, she was happy to see who the person was, it was her baby…

" baby!!" she shouted as she hugs him..

"I've miss you…" she continues

" me too, are you alright mommy?? You look pale.." he reply, looking worried. His arm placed on his mommy's shoulders… she look up and smiled.. "Im fine baby, no need to worry.. baby" trying to convince him..

"okay then.. if you say so…" he said in defeat

"come in, come in.." mikan invited, dragging him inside her house…

Youichi examined the house, it was huge, he then saw Hotaru, watchin' tv in the living room…he greeted while she just replied with a smile…

" did you eat?"

"yeah, are you sure I can stay here, huh, mommy??" he asked

She nodded and smiled, she dragged him upstairs and showed him his room. It was huge, the wallpaper is light blue, the sheets of the bed were blue to, and only the blankets were white…

After that, they ate dinner and went to sleep…

**next morning**

Mikan received a call form natsume telling her that they need to meet at café d amour. She went there, so is he, they ordered a drink, one for each other and started to do their business

" mikan.." natsume called she looked at him and said "huh??"

"mikan, the girl that you saw with me last time," he was interrupted

"I don't need to hear it, I saw it with my own 2 eyes…" she said

"listen to me first!!" he said, raising his voice a little..

"…"

"that girl blackmailed me, she called me and said that if I don't go out with her she will hurt you…that's why I did it, because I am concern to you, I don't want those things to happen to you…" he explained…mikan was shocked, she was deeply touched by his words and said "I see.."

"Im sorry mikan… I didn't mean to hurt you…" he said, picking her hand up and kissed it… she blushed. "you idiot.." she said , she hug him and smiled…

"can we be together again??" he said sincerity can be seen through his eyes… Then after some time, they exited the restaurant and became reunited once more…

The couple didn't know that someone is watching them…

"it hurts…at least she is happy, if she is happy, Im happy " convincing himself…

**--end of chapter 27-**

**Next chapter: **

**Chapter 28: the proposal**


	28. the proposal

**.--Previously--**

"Im sorry mikan… I didn't mean to hurt you…" he said, picking her hand up and kissed it… she blushed. "You idiot..." she said she hugs him and smiled…

"Can we be together again??" he said sincerity can be seen through his eyes… Then after some time, they exited the restaurant and became reunited once more…

The couple didn't know that someone is watching them…

"It hurts…at least she is happy, if she is happy, Im happy "convincing himself…

**--End of chapter 27-**

**Author's question: readers!! Do you want me to write a sequel for this fanfic??**

**Chapter 28: the proposal**

2 month passed since that argument, after natsume was informed about her fiancé's pregnancy, he become more and more protective and sweet over her. When they are going out, he will always make sure that mikan is not tired or stressed. Mikan highly appreciate his concerns but sometimes, they will argue because natsume is getting a lil bit of overprotective to her.

Natsume knew that mikan and youichi were living together, he was shock at first but after that, as time pass, he accepted it, little by little. He was also aware of youichi's feelings for mikan, he is highly aware that he sees his mommy more than a mom and surprisingly, mikan doesn't have any idea about it.

**may 31**

**natsume's condominium**

"Tonight is the night…" natsume said to the blonde man sitting beside him, while holding a small velvet box, looking at its content…

"Good luck then, natsume," the blonde man said, tapping natsume's back

"Maybe I should also ask for her hand too... it's been almost 2 years…" he continues…

"Maybe…" the fire caster said… still looking at the velvet box

"Good luck again natsume" he said once more

"Thanks for helping…"

"Of course, my pleasure..."

"I wonder if she is going to say yes…" he wondered.

"After all the things that happened to you 2, why wouldn't she say yes?!"

"I don't know, if that happens, I don't know what I am going to do anymore…"

" Don't think things like that, it will be alright"

"But that's the same advice you had given to me, 2 years and 8 months ago…" he said, joking him…

"Shut up!" then they both laugh…

**mikan's house**

"ru-chan," she calls playfully, while rubbing her tummy…

"What do you want?" the ice princess said.

"I wonder when will natsume propose to me??" still rubbing her tummy " hi baby" she said (pertaining to her tummy)

"I don't know. Maybe he won't propose to you because you turned him down before remember??" teasing her…

"Wah!!!" she shouted

"Keep your voice down, baka!! And don't talk to your tummy!! The baby might inherit your stupidity!! Stupid!!" she said…

"You're so mean Hotaru..."

"Isn't that what best friend's do?? Teasing each other and to be mean to each other??" playing dumb…

"NO!! Best friends should be there for each other!" she explained…

"…"

"Back to the topic..." mikan said

"Do you think he will propose to me tonight?? Tonight is out monthsarry, right??"

"Maybe or maybe not…"

"Anyway, when are you planning to be Mrs. Nogi??"

"…" blushing, she just shrugged

"ha-ha-ha, Hotaru is blushing, Hotaru is blushing…" she teases, poking and pinching her best friend's cheeks.

"Shut up!! You're lucky that you're pregnant!! Or else, I will shoot you with my baka gun!" she threatened, aiming her…

"Wah!!!" as soon as she heard what her best friend had told her, she immediately stop doing her teasing "Im sorry, Im sorry" she said…

"Good!!"

"I wish he will propose to me later…" sighing...

"If you only know" Hotaru said, whispering…

**flash back**

** week before the monthsarry **

"Can you help me??" begged the fire caster to his best friend and its fiancé.

"If you pay me 500 dollars, count me in" answered the raven haired girl

"I'll help you!! On what??" the animal lover said, being the supportive friend ruka is ….

"Next week right??" his fiancé said..

"How did you know??" natsume said, shock…

"Mikan has been pestering me since like forever. when I'm visiting her, she will always ask me "I wonder when natsume will propose to me??"" she said, mimicking mikan…

"Aah, so she really is looking forward huh?!" natsume said.. Smirking

"Mikan is happy huh??! Im happy for the two of you…"

"Thanks,"

"So, what is your plan??" the raven haired girl butted in..

**end of flash back**

"Wah!! I hope natsume will propose to me later!!" the brunette shouted..

Then her cell phone rang, it was natsume…

"Hi honey"

"Polka..."

"…"

"I have something important to tell you…"

"…"

"Oi Polka!!"

"…"

"Honey..."

"Huh?" mikan said

"Café d amour"

"What??"

"Pick you up at 7 pm"

"What are you talking about??"

"Just do what I say.."

"Okay!" she replied cheerfully

"I'll pick you up at 7 pm, we're going to café the amour to celebrate our monthsarry, so get dress okay?? I have a surprise for you…" He explains...

"Okay honey!! Thank you!!" then they hung up, it's only 3 pm, yet mikan

Start to get ready, after that phone call; she quickly drags Hotaru upstairs to her room. Upon arrival there, she quickly locked the door and went to her closet, there, she pulled out every dress that she's not yet wearing, then, she will fit them and asks Hotaru if this is cute on her or not.. The procedure went on up to 5 pm, at last, she was able to pick her dress… it's a mid night blue, spaghetti strap satin dress, the length of the dress is up to her knees, with small Australian crystals in it's strap… after that, she took a bath and dried her hair.. Hotaru curled her hair, (see the Xmas party chap of the manga for the hairstyle) after dressing her, she wore a pair of silver dangling earrings , a ruby bracelet (given to her natsume) to match her ribbon that is placed in a head band form… and since mikan's tummy isn't bumpy yet, the dress she wore fit her perfectly. She just finished dressing up, she looks wonderful, youichi saw her and asks " where are you going mommy??" as he assist down the stairs… " Natsume will take me somewhere.." she answered cheerfully

"I see." For the third he was hurt by her words, yet he continues to endure it… " Everything will be alright" he keeps on telling to himself…

**7:00pm**

Natsume just arrive to pick mikan up.. " Im sorry youichi…" he murmured to himself, as soon as he saw youichi assisting mikan going down the stairs… he went closer to the stairs to fetch mikan. As soon as mikan saw him, she quickly went to him and hugged him, causing youichi to be hurt deeply… he just stares at the couple and said " take care mommy.." as he and Hotaru bid farewell to the retreating couple… youichi and hotaru then closed the doors and watch TV, while watching…

"You love mikan don't you??" she said out of the blue, making youichi shock…

" Of course not…" he quickly denied..

" Yeah, yeah, yeah.."

"Really I don't like her.." now blushing

"Just tell me the truth."

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Uhm, yeah, I have been in love with her since you and the others were still in the academy."

"Continue, continue…"

"Remember when I told you that I am courting someone but I didn't continue it because I had a feeling that she loves someone else?" she nodded," that's mommy. When I came back from a mission, I rested in a sakura tree, then I heard a boy and a girl talking, I think it was a confession, so I looked who it was. Then I saw mommy and daddy, daddy confessed his feeling for mommy and mommy gladly accepted it. After that scenario, I fled quickly, I went back to my room and rested, days passed and I didn't let myself pass or to see mommy or daddy because every time that I came cross with them, I am hurt, the scenario that happened that night will suddenly replay into my mind And it hurts." Hotaru felt bad for him, she comforted him giving him an advice…

"you know, all you can do now is to look after her, maybe when the right time comes she will love you too, but for the mean time as we all know, she just treats you as her own child, so just stick with it… and don't rush things up, maybe someday sometime, your own turn will come, so just wait"

"Thank you, ate" (ate is a term used by Filipinos to show respect to their older sister, or to respect a person whom they treat as a sister)

"Baka!!" smacking his head.. " Let's just continue watching and let's wait for mikan" she said, smiling..

They continue watching TV. Going back to mikan and natsume…

They just arrive at the restaurant, natsume went in first then followed by mikan…she entered the restaurant blind folded. Natsume whispered her that she may now remove the blind fold, upon removal, natsume signaled the violinists to play a song for them which they did. Mikan completely remove her blindfold, revealing a beautiful candle lit restaurant. The restaurant was designed beautifully, fitting mikan's mood perfectly, its floor was full of red rose petals. Each table has a vase with an orange rose in it(except for the main table) , and a lit candle… natsume assisted mikan going into the main table, she was shock, the main table is located outside the restaurant…the place looks like a patio,(you know the part in Cinderella story?? I think that was the party part.. When Hilary duff was escorted by the man in a garden like place which is also lighted by candle and has white rose petals all over the floor? That's it!!) The couple went in there, there is a small table in the middle and violinists in the side, natsume assisted mikan on sitting down, after that he sat down, parallel to her… a waiter was waiting for their order, after ordering, the talked about things… things which doesn't make any sense… because they are reminiscing the past.. Their broke up and everything.. " I love you natsume…" she said. "Love you too, polka…" he teased, smirking "natsume!!" hitting his arm "okay okay.., love you too mikan.." " Hehehehehe" she laughed.. "Why are you laughing?" he asked, one of his brows are raised "you look so cute!!" pinching his cheeks. Their food arrive, the brunette ordered for a spaghetti and garlic sticks while the fire caster ordered for a salad… while eating, mikan unknowingly picked the garlic stick which has the ring in it (it was placed in it). She was about to bite the bread when she saw a ring, she lower her hold at the bread and carefully removed the ring… "What is this honey??" she asks looking at the fire caster's eyes… the fire caster stood up, went close to the brunette, and carefully remove the ring from mikan's grasp, he knelt, look straight into her auburn eyes, lifted her right hand and said "mikan sakura will you marry me??" She was shock. She started crying and said "what did you just said??" she really knew what the fire caster said but she just wanted to mike sure that she is hearing the right words, she can't believe it…

Natsume inhaled deeply, looked once more into her auburn eyes and said "I said, mikan sakura will you marry me??" as he slides the ring to her ring finger. He stood up, still waiting for an answer but it looks like he won't receive any because mikan is still shock. He leaned closer to her and whispers "what happened to you??" she snapped back, stood up, hugged him and answered "of course natsume hyugga, I'll be glad to be your wife!" she is still crying, she felt very happy and pleased that nothing did change… she broke the hug, still crying, natsume placed both of his hands to her cheeks and wiped the tears which are flowing freely from her auburn eyes to her silky cheeks. She hugs him once more and said "don't leave me ever again" "of course Mrs. Hyugga" then he smiles, a smile only to be seen by his future wife mikan sakura…

**---End of chapter 28---**

**Next chapter: chapter 29: wedding preparations**

**Phew!! This is the longest chapter of all!!**

**Please review!!**

**Thank you!!**

**alabshoo**


	29. wedding preparations

**--Previously--**

"of course natsume hyugga, I'll be glad to be your wife!" she is still crying, she felt very happy and pleased that nothing did change… she broke the hug, still crying, natsume placed both of his hands to her cheeks and wiped the tears which are flowing freely from her golden-brown eyes to her silky cheeks. She hugs him once more and said "don't leave me ever again" "of course Mrs. Hyugga" then he smiles, a smile only to be seen by his future wife mikan sakura…

**--end of chapter 28—**

**QuEsTiOn: dO YoU wAnt mE To WRiTe a sEqUeL fOr ThE sToRy?? PLeAsE tEll me So I cAn StArT wRitiNG… oKAy:P **

**Chapter 29: wedding preparations**

A week after the proposal, mikan along with natsume, hotaru, youichi and ruka planned the wedding. Mikan's wishes were all being granted. She once dreamt for a wedding that will be held in the beach, in which the motif was orange… instead throwing rose petals after the wedding, she wants it to be dried sakura petals… those sakura petals were important to her, they played a large part for the 2 love birds… the soon to be wed couple invited 200 people, some of them were childhood friends, but majority of it were Alice graduates. Her parents Yuka sakura and Seiji Sakura went to the Philippines just see her daughter walking in the aisle. So are natsume's parents. They went back to see and meet the girl that captured their son's cold heart… the gang was now back…all of them were complete once more, they are also helping mikan to prepare the wedding because none of them wants to stress mikan out. They are all writing the names in the envelope to be send… the wedding invitation sure was unique...upon opening of the invitation, you will see a poem, then after that will be the location and time of the wedding and the participants

**True love**

All the love I have is you

You have to believe me baby 'cause this is true

The love I have is from the heart

I know this because I felt it from the start

I can give you my love in so many ways

The love I can give you won't go away

Im not like the others who wants you for the night,

When you roll over I will be there in sight

You're the only one my heart can listen to

So please take this ring and say I do

You are cordially invited to witness the uniting of two hearts that love each other. They went through a lot of problems and consequences to fight for their undying love.

Please come to Boracay at exactly 4:45 pm on June 30, 2008 to witness the said ceremony. The reception will be on Shangri-La Hotel at 6:00 pm.

**Participants:**

**Maid of honor**** Best Man:**

Imai Hotaru Nogi Ruka

**Bridesmaid:**

Ogasawara Nonoko

Umenomiya Anna

Shouda Sumire

**Junior bridesmaid:**

Kayumi Ichigo

**Groomsmen:**

Tobita Yuu

Yome Kokoro

Hitmo Mochu

**Junior Groomsmen:**

Hijiri Youichi

**Godmothers**** Godfathers**

Sakura Yuka Andou Tsubasa

Hyugga Ruruko Sakura Seiji

Harada Misaki Hyugga Kira

**Candles:**

Fujioka Haruhi

Hiragizawa Eriol

**Cord:**

Narusegawa Naru

Urashima Keitaro

**Ring bearer:**

Riosuke Akira

**Bible bearer:**

Imamura Ryouichi

**Flower girls:**

Hyuuga Aoi

Andou Yukiko

Sakura Kimiko

**Coin Bearer:**

Rioma Rikako

After writing all the names of the invited people in the envelope, all of them then went to a flower shop to see what kind of bouquet mikan will hold during the ceremony, she was wondering if she can have a plain white bouquet of roses but the florist told her that it is too plain, it will be cute if she will have a bouquet of lilies or something colorful… she had no choice but to agree…After that they went to the tailor to fit their gowns, mikan's gown is an orange tube satin gown. The gown itself looks good on her. It fits her perfectly. While the others, especially hotaru where different. Hotaru's gown is an off shoulder, Anna and nonoko's gown were both spaghetti strapped which has small crystals in it's straps, as for sumire, she has a V-neck style of gown…

Next after visiting the tailor, they went to Shangri-La Hotel to check the progress of the decorating. There they found the wedding coordinator, busy assigning men to put this and that to their proper places. Minutes after observing the scenario, they went next to café d amour to meet the person who will be in charge of the giveaways… The couple decided to make the giveaway simple. So they just end up with a small champagne glass filled with orange and white sand in it. It was simple but hard to do that's why they asked help from the gang… That scenario except for the gown fitting and the florist visit repeated for quite a few times…

The last thing they did was to choose the food to be served in the wedding…

The menu goes like this:

**Appetizer:**

Choice of:

Chicken noodle soup

Cawan-Mushi Custard Soup

Ceasar Salad

**Main dish:**

Choice of Fish and seafood:

Baked Fish

Fish with Bread or Carnation Sauce

Shrimps Croquettes

Choice of meat: (beef)

Beef Cordon Blue

Continental Beef Roll

Beef Teriyaki

Choice of meat: (pork)

Baked spareribs in honey sauce

Roast Pork Dinner

Pork with sauce

Choice of meat: (chicken)

Breast of Chicken with Asparagus

Chicken Pastel

Fried Chicken

**Desserts:**

Almond jelly with cherries

Holiday Pudding

Leche Flan

**Beverages:**

Fruit Punch

Party Punch

Bloody Mary

Water

Fruit shake

Martini

After planning the menu for the reception, the couple and the gang separated. The couple went to the cinemas to watch a movie while the gang went shopping for their gifts for the soon to be couple. Time passed…

**night before the wedding**

**end of chapter 29**

**Author's note:**

**Sorry if the chap is short…**

**The last chapter will be long..**

**I promise… **

**One last chapter **

**And the story will be finish!!**

**Yey me!!hahahaha**


	30. the wedding C:

**--previously--**

After planning the menu for the reception, the couple and the gang separated. The couple went to the cinemas to watch a movie while the gang went shopping for their gifts for the soon to be couple.

­**--end of chapter 29—**

**Chapter30: the wedding**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++day before the wedding++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

The gang, along with couple went to the tailors one last time to fit their gowns. Mikan was now fitting hers with the help of the girls. While in the other hand, natsume was fitting his. Back to mikan, mikan was complemented by the girls after they saw how beautiful she was with the gown. The boys to went inside the fitting room, they found the brunette there standing in the middle of the fitting room, twirling around the mirrors. The boys were fascinated on how beautiful mikan was. Then all of a sudden natsume went inside the fitting room. He is looking at the brunette…

"You look nice. The gown fits you perfectly…" all of them were shock after hearing natsume said that…while mikan face turn expressionless.

He wasn't supposed to enter the fitting room because it is forbidden because it said to be bad luck. If the groom sees the girl in its wedding clothes before the wedding, something bad will happen… any form of accident will be possible.

"Natsume, you weren't supposed to be here…" Anna and sumire said quickly.

"why??" he said, giving them a quizzical look.

"Because it's bad luck Dummy!!" hotaru said.

"Huh?!"

"don't you know about the bad luck thing?" his best friend asked, pushing him out to the room..

"What bad luck?" he asks, while he is being pushed outside…

"I'll tell you late okay??" he nodded. Mikan in the other hand was crying, she is superstitious, and after she heard what anna and sumire said, she started crying. She knew too herself that the thing that happened a while ago may cause bad luck to them.

"What if that comes true?!" she said, panicking. She is kneeling, crying herself out… all of the girls tried to make her feel better but no one was able to.

"Mikan, it's just a superstition, no need to worry, it won't happen…"hotaru said, caressing her long chest nut hair. She let mikan hugged her tightly, then she replied "I hope so…"

Outside the fitting room…

"natsume…." His best friend called…

"what?" feeling guilty..

"are you sure you don't that??" yuu said

"yeah.. and besides I am not a superstitious person.."

"okay then…" koko said

"there is a superstition that if the groom sees the bride wearing her wedding gown before the wedding, something bad will happen, or bad luck will be bestowed upon the couple…" ruka explains. After hearing this, his crimson pools widen in shock, he didn't believe in superstitions, but something struck him…

"ahh.." the only answer that came out form his mouth…

"so that's it.."

"good luck natsume.."

" I will pray for the two of you…" yuu said

"me too…" mochu said

After that, they went back to their own fitting rooms. After going to the fitting room, all of them went straight to the hotel… that is a custom, before the wedding, the bride shall stay in a hotel because tomorrow, everyone will be in her hotel room, helping her prepare herself, as for the groom, the same too..

**+++++++++++++++++++++++inside her hotel room++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Hotaru and mikan are inside their rooms… while for the other girls, they rented a separate room. Mikan still hasn't said a single word. After that wedding gown incident, she didn't talk; she is only staring blankly in the air, until hotaru decided to talk to her…

"Why don't we sleep now??" Caressing her long chestnut locks… "You need to wake up early tomorrow, there is no reason for you to be late baka." she said… trying to make her smile. She looks at her and smiled… "What if that gown seeing thingy can really brings us bad luck? I can't afford to lose him… not again." Tears are flowing from her eyes.

She is happy that tomorrow will be the day but she is uncomfortable about the superstition… deep inside her, she really can't afford to lose him once more. Not now that everything is alright, she is contented. "Mikan," the girl with onyx orbs called "everything will be fine. I promise you. So please stop crying. You look 50 times uglier.." she comforts her, her left hand placed in her best friend's cheek, wiping the tears that is flowing through it… she smiled one more time and said " arigatou, ru-chan" then her cell phone rang...

It was natsume… she picked it up and answered it.. "Hello??" she answered in a faint yet sniffing voice. This made natsume more worried. "Are you alright?? Are you crying??" "No.. Of course not... and why would I??" trying to be strong… "Ah, I see.. Mikan…" he felt better." yes? Honey?" she answered sweetly… "I just want to say," "say what??" "I just want to say I love you and I am sorry…" he said. His statement made mikan speechless and to continue weeping… "honey??" natsume called…the brunette didn't answered.. then natsume heard hotaru's voice saying "what happened?? Why are you crying?? "this made natsume guilty_… "I shouldn't have said that…" _he thought_ "she is superstitious, she might get it wrong" _in the other line of the phone… mikan really is superstitious… "Why are you saying this?? Its like something bad will happen to you…" she said "nothing will happen to me darling, I promise… I just want you to know that I love you... That's all. And that I really am sorry about what happened a while ago, I swear that I didn't know that such superstition exist…" he explains…

"Alright then... Its okay… nothing can separate us right?!" she said in a faint voice once more… trying to be cheery… "I love you… and yeah, I assure you that nothing.. I repeat nothing can separate us…" he said… trying to make her happy. "Okay then, " he said " okay…" "see you tomorrow, Mrs. Hyuuga" he said…smiling… "Okay then!! I love you!!" after that they hung up, and went back to their beds and sleep…

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Mikan's suite+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++November 28, 08- Wedding Day++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Today is the most awaiting day for the couple… mikan did woke up early, so did the others… to check the materials to be use at the ceremony later… the girls, namely anna, nonoko, sumire and hotaru went to see her to have breakfast. After 30 minutes of eating with a mixture of excitement and chit chatting, they went back to her suite to wait for the arrival of the hairdresser and make up artist.

The hairdresser and the make up artist went into her room early. They start around 10 am and ended around 1 pm. The bride's hair was neatly done, it was worn down, and is curled but not that curly, semi curly, and she also has a tiara. Her make up was light. And the tone of her make up is between peach to a dark hue of brown…Her luscious lips are red, but not that bright red, while the girls' hair styles were all different. Hotaru's raven hair was pinned up… Anna's long baby pink hair was semi pony, nonoko's blue shoulder length hair was curled… and sumire's short green hair was straightened. The bride's wedding gown and the other accessories to be used in the wedding is laid to her bed… the pillow with the ring in it, the coins, the bible, the lace (the one that is place on the thigh of a girl), the cord, the candles, her white shoes, and her large bouquet of tropical flowers. All of those things are in her bed, neatly arrange.

"Mikan, come here…" hotaru said… "Why??" "Baka!! You need to get dress!! It's already 2 pm!!" "So?" "What do you mean so?? Baka!" hitting her head… "You only have 2 hours to get ready..." "What!!!?" she shouted. The raven haired girl nodded in agreement along with the girls they drag her inside the large bathroom inside her suite… there, they helped mikan to put her clothes on, after 30 minutes… she came outside the bathroom, she is beautiful… the color of her gown which is white (she changed it's color… last minute.. causing the tailor to freak out and be pressured.) suited her brownish tone of skin and make up. The veil gave her a more mature look… "mikan, you look so cute!!" all the girls except the ice queen squeal in excitement. "thank you…" the brunette said, twirling in front of the large mirror. She can't believe that today is the day…

"Okay then, were leaving, If you need something, just call one of us okay mi-chan?" anna said. While nonoko and sumire is waving good bye to her and hotaru.. "Okay. I will, thank you." she smiled sweetly… "Okay then, bye mi-chan…" all of the girls went back to their own suites to get dressed… 30 minutes more had passed. The bride and her best friend are both dressed. The 2 waited for the car. Another 15 minutes had passed. The car just arrived. After picking the 2 up, the driver, along with he's passengers are now on there way to the beach…

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Natsume's club house++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++November 28, 08- Wedding Day +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

It's already 12:00pm. The fire caster just woke up from his deep slumber, last night he can't sleep well; he keeps on turning and turning. He is excited for this day. He got off bed, wears his slippers and went straight to the bath room. He brushed his teeth; he washed his faced and went outside the bathroom.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…

"Who is it?" he asked, while wiping his face. "It's me." His best friend said. His blue eyed blonde best friend was with mochu, koko and yuu are with him. They went there to check on natsume. He opened the door revealing the boys. "What are you here?" the fire caster asked… "Mikan…" "What happened to her??" natsume asked, His heart was starting to pound… "She called me and asked me to check you up." "Ah…" was his answer "I thought something bad had happen to her." he said in relief… "you know how worry mi-chan is…" yuu said "that's why we all check up on you…" mochu said "after that superstition thing, mikan became really worried about you.." koko said… after hearing these explanations, natsume became worried.

Guilt Is killing him…_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you or anything.. If I only knew that superstition, I shouldn't have burst in into your room.. Im sorry"_he thought. His face is carrying a blank expression after hearing those explanations… then ruka said "natsume…" calling his name for the 5th time "huh?!" snapping back from his short trance… "I said, would you want to join us?? We're eating breakfast together…" "Ah, okay. Just give me a sec, I'll change my clothes…" the boys waited. Then they all exited the room after natsume got out.

The maids greeted their young master, instead of going out to have breakfast; they all decided to just eat in natsume's house…all of the maids, served them instantly… after 30 minutes they all finished eating their breakfast. Then Ruka's cell phone rang… it was hotaru n the other line. He picked it up and answered it.

"hello?" ruka said

"honey.." the raven haired girl greeted.

"hi honey.."

"uhm, did you check on natsume??"

"yeah, actually we are in his house right now, we just ate our breakfast. Why??"

"oh, nothing. It's just that mikan has been asking me that question repeatedly."

Ruka was laughing. "is something funny??" her fiancé asked "nothing.. just be patient with mikan okay?? You know how she can be if she is excited and worried…" the animal lover said… "Okay then… take care sweetheart…" hotaru said "yeah. Bye" "bye"… they both hung up and continue there businesses. "who is that??" the fire caster asked.. "Hotaru." "Why did she call you?" "Uhm, its about mikan.. she is asking hotaru repeatedly if I had checked you up."

"Ah, anyway, I wonder why isn't she calling me?" "maybe she is busy getting ready.." "maybe…" "anyway, we gotta go. We still need to arrange ourselves for the ceremony later.." "okay then. Thanks guys" natsume said "okay… you too, you're the groom so make sure that you look handsome okay?" ruka said.. "I am already handsome…" natsume boasted.

All of them laughed… then leaved. He went back to his room and went straight into his closet to pick his tuxedo. He took a bath, dried his hair, brushed his teeth, shines his shoes, and wears his black tux. After an hour and a half, he was finish. He looked handsome and gorgeous, as he checks himself in the mirror.

He was very happy inside. He too can't believe that today will be the big day for him and mikan. He too is concern about that superstition. "_what if that superstition is true?? What if it happens?? What shall I do?? I cant risk anything anymore… especially my love for mikan.. I can't allow it to be shattered and to disappear just like that… Kami-sama, please guide me and mikan. Don't let us be near into accidents… onegai…" _he thought. After that, he went outside, and drove heading to the beach… since his club house is near in the wedding place, he doesn't need to hurry. But in this case he should because 1 hour from now, the ceremony will start…

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Boracay beach+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Natsume just arrived. He was the 20th person to arrive. The boys were waiting for him… "What took you so long??"" koko asked. He shrugged. "Anyway, isn't this beautiful??" ruka said, who popped out of nowhere… "Yeah... That's why we chose this one… the sunset here in Boracay, it's really breath taking…" everyone agreed… 30 minutes more had passed, everyone is now there, the guest, the priest, and the parents. Everybody is waiting for the arrival of the special girl –the bride-

Then speaking of the devil, the car had just arrived; Yuka and Seiji are waiting for the arrival of their daughter. Since they promise their only daughter that they will walk her into the aisle… upon arrival of their beloved daughter, the wedding planner quickly assists her to get of the car… after seeing the arrival of the car, natsume quickly went to his position and became nervous… mikan got out form the car with the help of the wedding planner, Ms. Michiyama Sayaki and her best friend hotaru. "you look wonderful, Ms. Sakura" michiyama whispered.. "thank you.." she replied sweetly… then without anymore further ado, the wedding officially starts…

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++wedding ceremony+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

The participants of the wedding were neatly lined by Ms. Michiyama…at the end of the line, mikan, along with her mother and father, were standing… "Pumpkin, are you nervous??" yuka asked. She looked at her mother, smiled and said "of course mom. Who wouldn't??" she said… "You look gorgeous today honey…"his father, Seiji complimented.. "Thanks dad!!" while chit chatting, their wedding song was being played… which is entitled "Forevermore.", After the march of the participants, the attention of the guests, the priest, the photographers, the best man, the junior and brides maid and especially the groom where all given to the bride.

She, along with her parents who are in both of her sides was now walking her into the aisle as promised.. "Honey, be happy okay?" his father said, smiling at her, "pumpkin, Always remember, you cannot replace love by any material object. Be happy with natsume, I can see that he really do cares a lot for you. He loves you very much. Believe me.." she whispered, as the couple handed their daughter to the man standing in front of them "take care of her. Mr.Hyuuga" mikan's father said while smiling...

"Be happy, the 2 of you" yuka said. On the other hand, tears can't stop flowing from her chocolate orbs. She was happy… very happy… as natsume reaches out for her hand, she reaches her out and gently grips tightly into his hand. She left her parent side and went closer to natsume.. "You look marvelous today, honey" he complimented, while smiling. "Thank you, you look very handsome..." she said playfully. "I am handsome. Anyway, enough chit chatting." he said as he assists her in front of the priest…

"Ladies and gentlemen… we are gathered here today to witness the undying love of this 2 people standing here in front of me… as they will be united in front of us and into the eyes of our lord…" the priest said… mikan's hand is still intertwined by natsume's… "Does anyone object?" her grasp became tighter…

No one had objected…the ceremony continues…

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ring part++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**(a/n: do you like it so far?? sorry if I skipped, I don't have any idea what will happen after that statement… because I just made it up… continuing the story… c:) **

The rings were handed down to the couple… natsume was the one who is putting the ring into mikan's ring finger… "wear this ring as a sign of my love,…as we live together through thick or thin, in good or bad, in sickness or in health till death do us part.." he said.. As he slips the ring through her finger.. "Wear this ring as a sign of my love,…as we live together through thick or thin, In good or bad, in sickness or in health till death do us part…" the brunette said, as she slips the ring into his finger… "I now pronounce you husband and wife!! You may kiss the bride" the priest said… the couple faced each other, natsume lifted her veil, revealing a smiling brunette, he cupped her chin leaned forward and kissed her… she deepened the kiss. Both of them smiling, both eyes shut…

they broke the kiss, he snaked his arms around her petite waist and whispered.. "Congratulations, Mrs. Hyuuga" causing the newly wed brunette to look at him and smiled… together, they walk hand in hand in the beach's white sand aisle… the guest, their friends, the couple's parents were surrounding them… throwing dried sakura petals, at the newly weds… they the girls, and their fiancés went closer to the couple and said "congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. hyuuga.." while clapping their hands.

Hotaru was the first to hug her best friend "be happy now, baka… Im happy for you.." she said.. "Mi-chan, be happy and congratulations.." anna said.. Hugging her next.. "Natsume, Take care of mikan ha!!" sumire said… who was now hugging the brunette… then natsume's mom came… she went close to mikan and said " welcome to the family… Ms.Sakura." as she kissed her cheeks..[beso "Congratulations, My dear son," his father said. Hugging natsume.. "Take care of her, she is a fine and beautiful young lady" after all the greeting and congratulating part, the couple went inside the white car and went off to the reception.. Followed by the guest…

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Shangri-La hotel++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Wedding Reception++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

The couple just arrived from their small trip going to their reception… the guests were all waiting for them. Upon arrival, the newly wed couple was welcomed by thousands of gifts and cheering guests, all of them were happy for the couple. The walk into the aisle and went to the stage to sit there. There, a table and a couple of chairs has been prepared for the couple to rest in… natsume assisted mikan on sitting, after that he sat…

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, first I would like to congratulate the newly wed couple… Mr. Natsume and Ms. Sakura Hyuuga… Please give them around of applause…" chiharu said, the girl emcee, causing the guests to clap and cheer for them more... After a little introduction, table by table, all of the guests were called out to have a picture taking with the couple, after the Kodak moments, the couple, along with some of the guests danced… after all the fun, the couple sliced the cake fed each other, the drunk wine and released the dove… the couple visited every table to entertain them.. Then the most exciting part of the reception came… the throwing of the bouquet..

All of the girls gathered behind the brunette, hoping to catch the said bouquet… all of the girls except hotaru –who was sitting quietly in her table- was now gathered behind her…

1…2…3… the mikan threw the bouquet. All of the girls went insane, and hyper.. they were all shouting and pushing each other,… anna was about to catch the bouquet when suddenly a girl pushed her..

The bouquet was about to land yet no one has still got it.. 3 more seconds… 2… 1… and unexpectedly it landed in front of hotaru's table… in front of her, to be exact… hotaru was surprised.. She stood up, and was asked to sit on a chair located in the middle of the dance floor. She sat down, ruka approached her, and in his hand was the garter... He smiled at hotaru, knelt and slowly lifted her dress. He then slipped the garter up to her tight… 2 more hours passed, the whole ceremony was now finished..

The couple was on there way back into the hotel. So are their friends… natsume and mikan went inside their room. She was carried by natsume bridal style; he gently lay her down and said… "Were do you wanna go for our honeymoon?" he whispered. She looked at him and said "Hong Kong" "okay then…" he sat next to her and said "everything seems to be unreal, isn't it?" removing her tiara... She chuckled a bit and said "yeah..".. she turned around and faced natsume..

She hugged him tight and said in a faint voice "don't leave me okay??" she was crying… "He tighten the hug and replied "of course I wont, so stop crying, honey…" after that, They changed their clothes and spent the whole night opening their gifts, chit chatting, teasing each other. The next morning… the couple went into the airport, bringing some of their luggage and went a trip going Hong Kong to celebrate their honey moon…

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ and they live happily ever after...(or will they??!!C:)++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Guys!! Here it is. The final installment**

**Of the chapter for my fanfic **

"**Chances bring 2 people back together…"**

**Thank you for all your support!!**

**I am currently writing a sequel for it entitled **

"**Shattered hopes…"**

**For those who loved and review my story..**

**I would personally want to say thank you..**

**And please watch out for the release of my**

**Sequel, okay?? c:**

**Thank you so much!!  
please review!!**

**Rate from 1-10..**

**Okie??**

**Thank you so so much!!  
**

**ruin princess**


	31. author's note

**I would like to thank the following reviewers for giving me**

**Such wonderful and helpful reviews:**

**germainez-for being my first reviewer.**

**happy neko**

**mikan sakura1**

**nichilovesanime101**

**ichigo girl93**

**candyxgirl**

**kimiko sakura**

**enuphix**

**cheri**

**bitter- sweet-cheery**

**charmix08**

**cheri**

**alice fan**

**gakuen.g1rl**

**-bao xiao-**

**Melissa 1995**

**tangerine-jujuba08**

**ak3catastrphe**

**mangamanic1234**

**dominuqueanne**

**sakura hime 18**

**kisakato-aoi**

**angel raine**

**april XXX**

**caritate**

**avid punk**

**kasha a. alcantara**

**miyuki-chan07**

**neko mimi143**

**mae 2605  
chockolat 95**

**flor desu**

**mikan angel**

**sakura syaoran forever**

**lady-von-bielefeld  
small taz  
claireponcherii  
xnaidex**

**chynna santos**

**animasya18**

**yami jimyoin  
goddessanime  
duriansan  
elie 07 yuu  
angelic princess  
mitsaki haninozuka  
3 sempai  
cutestella **

**jay claude**

**JC-zala**

**mookie**

**zannie may  
**

**Hope you guys will like my sequel.. that will be dedicated to you guys…okie??**

**Ja Ne!!**

**C:**

**P.S:**

**I will post the first chap of the said sequel on December 5… hope you will like it!! Feel free to share your ideas okay?? C:**

**!ruin princess!**


	32. Announcement

**Notes:**

**Guys!!  
it look like I wont be able to **

**upload my first chapter on Dec. 5. **

**That is because I have a project **

**and sadly, I was grounded… huhuhuhu**

**I'll make it up to you guys!!  
okay?? I will be able to upload the  
story maybe a week after this…**

**Thanks again!!  
**

''**ruin princess'' c:**


End file.
